RWBY MAY CRY
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Inspired by two authors: Earth Dragon Amighte and TheExcadrillComics and their stories, RWBY Tail and NSCR. Dante Redgrave Ozpin, adopted son of Ozpin, has been called for a job: to become a student at Beacon Academy while going on crazy adventures with his new friends and doing it in style while meets a burning blonde girl. Romance, lemon scene and characters of other franchises.
1. Devil Hunter Trailer

**KO READ the bottom for the change in the Author's Note.**

* * *

 **Devil Hunter Trailer**

Deep in a rundown part of the City of Vale lies a rundown shop own by a young whited-haired boy wearing an amulet, sitting on his chair by his desk, eating a slice of pizza, reading some comic books, and just waiting on for someone to call so he won't be bored to death and keeping up his busy. Suddenly, the phone on the desk starts ringing loud meaning someone is calling him, he picks it up to hear who it is.

"Devil May Cry… sorry, wrong call." The boy before hanging up the phone, it was someone trying to call someplace else which made him groan.

"Haven't had any customers in days, the last job I did was good with enough money to pay most of my debts, too bad that only happen in a million chances." The boy said to himself before biting on the pizza slice again.

The boy runs a 'special' business can involve the most dangerous tasks of all; fighting against the creatures of Grimm and bandits acting like a one-man army just so he can get the money he needs to buy more pizza and strawberry sundaes to enjoy and hopefully to pay for some bills of his place as well so he won't end up on the street.

"Well, hope something unexpected happens soon because I may have to just go out into town and probably just get hung up on any women I come across." The boy complained. Then the phone rings again, he picks it up hope that it's a job this time.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hello Dante, how are you doing these days?" A man on the phone asked, the boy known as 'Dante' smirks.

"Hey there Ozpin, how's my old man doing running the school?" Dante asked.

"Doing good, especially looking forward for the coming of new students like every year." Ozpin said. He is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a combat school to train the next generations to protect the world from the Grimm, and he's also Dante's adopted father.

"Well, that's great to hear hope it goes well and tell Glynda I said hi, if she's still not mad at me for that little incident we had at that hotel." Dante chuckled remembering the time he and Glynda Goodwitch spend time together.

"…Dante… _Devils Never Cry_." Ozpin said in a serious tone.

"(The password?)" Dante thought, it's the very password Dante would use whenever people say it for _extreme_ business, something else to handle worse than the Grimm or any bandits.

"So, you got a job for me pops because normally you wouldn't call me with the password." Dante stated knowing Ozpin it must be something important to have said the password.

"Indeed, and it's not good to hear, a Maiden was attacked and hurt badly." Ozpin said shocking Dante.

"Which Maiden?" Dante asked.

"The Fall Maiden, Amber, she was battling against some people who've seem to know about the Maidens' legend and took her power." Ozpin explained confusing Dante while he's worry as well.

"Took her power?"

"We don't know how, luckily they only got half of that power though Amber is in a really bad state putting her in a coma. I fear SHE is making her move." Ozpin said referring to someone both on them know, a very dangerous woman.

Dante knew who this woman is, it happened years ago after his mother died from Grimm attack and got separated from his twin brother who later became a dangerous man himself, when Ozpin took him in he told him everything about the ancient history of the word and the woman who is also Queen of the Grimm known by the name: Salm.

"So, it's come down to it, and what is it you want me to do?" Dante asked determined.

"I want you to come my school as a student and help me with the others to protect the relic." Ozpin instructed Dante was surprises at the request but he never back down from a job and it ain't starting today.

"Alright, I'll get there along with the other new students considering I'm 17 now meaning I'll be a first year too. I take it you already handle the arrangements." Dante wondered that Ozpin was already prepare for this.

"Yes, it'll be nice having you around perhaps you could show them you do things in style." Ozpin joked.

"Yeah, well, better get ready, see you soon." Dante said.

"Indeed, goodbye Dante." Ozpin said before the two hang up.

Dante now has a job to do though I never would have thought about becoming a student or going to school, he learned everything he needs to know from Ozpin and the other teachers as he grew up so that makes him homeschool. With the circumstance now, guess Dante will have get out of his own confront zone and out to experience something new. He grabs his red coat, decided to go out to get somethings he might need for the trip to Beacon, but just when he walk through the doors.

"Hello, brother."

Dante looks forward seeing a person who looks identity to him like a mirror but he wears a blue coat, his hair is swept back, and his expression is more serious than anyone like he wants to kill someone because they bored him or just think they're weak and waste of his time. Dante knows this guy very well.

"Surprises to see you here, Vergil." Dante said trying to put on his usually cool act but there's a hint of hatred in his tone.

"Can guy not check on his own twin brother once a while, I'm hurt." Vergil said sarcastically.

"Well, that was nice is you but I'm closing up shop today for quite a while." Dante said switching the sign on the front door to say 'close'.

"Ah, you're finally mature enough to school like any other, that pathetic old man at Beacon must be pretty desperate to-" Vergil sentences were cut off Dante delivering a straight punch to his face but he blocked it with his backhand. The impact causes a shockwave.

Dante now look piss off from what Vergil was about to say, trying to push his twin brother back but he's also using his own strength to remain where he stands.

"You don't want to cross that line." Dante snarled, knowing the insult was referring to Ozpin.

"Still defending for that 'false' father, brother?" Vergil asked.

"He's been a good father-figure since our dad passed away, they were brothers to each other, and he even tried to raise us both!" Dante reminded Vergil of the times Ozpin took them in with open arms.

"He had also showed us the 'Truth' of Remnant, the legends thought to be mere fairy tales, powers that no one in the entire world could imagine. And power is what I want." Vergil said as his eyes starts to glow red.

"And you'll just get more, just how much are you going to get before you are satisfied?" Dante asked.

"Until I have truly surpassed our father, The Legendary Dark Knight: Sparda, and the whole world. Might controls everything!" Vergil declared. Their dad was a demon who saved the world once and settle down but he died one day in battle and their mom died sometime later by a Grimm attack.

Ozpin was their closest friend and have taken upon himself to raise the two as his own and hope they grow to be strong like their father, but that didn't go so well with Vergil.

The two brothers now stare at each other fiercely. Dante still remember the day Vergil went rough, few years ago; he found the katana: Yamato left to him by their dad and uses it kill most others in the neighborhood they used to live together and disappear, haven't been seen since. Later they got word about Vergil and the terribly deeds he's done, Dante tried to reason with him but Vergil won't stop because he is also working for Salem didn't care about her plans for the world, as long as he gets power and become stronger. He'll even stain his soul in blood for power. Time after time, the brothers have fought to the death leaving either of them with wins or ends in a draw.

All Dante can do for Vergil is to end him once and for all and hope he find peace in death.

 **(Music: Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry)**

Vergil smirks before he kicks Dante sending him flying back inside his shop crashing onto his desk and the wall.

Dante growls that Vergil is now asking for a fight and he's gonna get it, he grabs his broadsword: Rebellion and his two guns: Ebony and Ivory. He charges back outside ready to give his brother what's coming to him but he soon discovers Vergil is gone. Looking around the empty neighbor to see where he could've gone to.

"Don't worry, we will battle again soon, in the meanwhile these will be your warmup for the start of your journey." Vergil voice echoed. Suddenly, Grimm starts popping from left to right all charging at Dante. Some are Beowolfs, 4 Beringels, Boarbatusks, and 2 Nevermores.

If Dante wants to release some anger that grew when Vergil was here, he's gonna have to take it out on the black creatures before him but that made him more exciting as he smirks at the Grimm.

"Alright, let get this party started!" Dante shouted bringing out his guns as he starts shooting, most of the Grimm either dodge them or deflect them because of their hard skull-armor while others are killed.

One Beowolf jumps to a wall and launch itself at Dante to impale its claws on him but he saw that coming like a mile away as he sidesteps avoiding it, knee kick it under the chin up above himself and aim his gun right between the legs; pulled the trigger destroying the black wolf. One Beringel leaps at Dante bringing both its fists together to smash him into the ground, however Dante simply caught the attack with just one hand after putting his guns away leaving cracks below his feet. Dante look at the ape-Grimm pointing something above him, it looks to see his sword coming down at it, he pucker-punch it right in the ribs and jump high passing his sword and punch it towards the Beringel impaling it through the head to the ground.

The 8 remaining Boarbatusks all roar in rage and roll fast like a ball spin dash towards Dante, as well as one Nevermore has charge too. He grabs his sword, pick it up along with the Beringel's corpse before it evaporates; swinging it around smashing against the spinning black boars and even kick two of them so hard their skull-armor shatters and died. He barely dodges the incoming Nevermore, seeing as the ape corpse is now gone Dante runs up the wall fast and stabs the giant bird its left wing screaming in pain. Dante tries to steer it around, brought out one gun and starts shooting the other Beowolfs either right in the eyeballs or in their mouths, even killed another Beringel as well. Dante notice the Nevermore is about to lose altitude. So, he run to the head where he slices it off and kick it towards the third Beringel impaling it with the head's beak.

Dante jumps to land on the roof but the other Nevermore caught him inside its mouth trying to swallow it whole, but Dante proves today he is no Grimm lunch today as he forces the beak open wide with one arm and gave something else to eat: bullets, and lots of it.

"I. HOPE. YOU'RE HUNGRY!" Dante shouted seeing the Nevermore moan in pain damaging it from the inside.

The last Bernigel climbs onto a building waiting for the right moment to strike at the foolish human while he's distracted with the Nevermore. As the Nevermore flies low enough for the black ape to leap towards it to crush Dante with its own hands but surprise to find the he's not there anymore.

"Looking for me?" Dante asked smirking while he charges up his aura into his sword, changing its color from silver to red.

Just when the Bernigel turns around, Dante mid-air dash fasting than a well-trained eye can see impaling the beast inside the Nevermore's beak.

"Here's the finale!" Dante announced the burst of energy shot the dead ape right inside the ripping the beak to open wider as it went through the back of the neck thus killing two birds with one stone.

 **(Music End)**

Dante lands on the ground as the dead Nevermore falls down hard. He signs thinking he got most of his anger out but there is still some left for Vergil and he's saving that when the two meets again.

Now, he just needs to get somethings for Beacon and pack up because he feels as there's going to be awesome adventure and other things awaits him.

"Look out Beacon Academy, Dante Ozpin is coming!" Dante shouted clutching his fist in the air.

* * *

 **KO everyone,** **after reading some comments about Dante with his demon powers and what his semblance should I realize the mistake I made and the semblance I said will NOT be the Devil Soul. Since his demon powers are already his soul which makes it his aura I'm going for something different about Dante's Semblance.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Ninja Tiger Trailer

**Ninja Tiger Trailer**

"So, let me get this straight, you went to a bar just for some information but ended up beating up everyone in there including their boss and trash the place?" A long black hair girl asked angerly while pinching the bridge of her nose.

She is a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She wraps her I-cup bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters.

She is sitting on a couch with two other girls who are her sisters, one is blonde and the other is black and red hair.

"Come on, Daidōuji, you're making it sound like I'm the bad guy here." The long blonde hair girl winced.

The blonde is a fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Yeah, Yang was just trying to know where to find her mom, that's all." The red girl defended Yang.

The red-black hair girl is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"I know, Ruby, but Yang should've just accepted the fact when the guy says he doesn't know anything, instead of taking out her anger on the whole place." Daidōuji pointed out as Yang hangs her defeat knowing she's right.

"Besides, I thought you weren't going to let 'finding your mom' control your life." Daidouji said.

"I'm not, I just thought maybe a place like that would have good info." Yang stated Daidouji signs with a smile.

"How did I ever ended up having sisters like you guys."

"Easy, dad found you literally outside on the front door when you were a baby and became the second daughter of the family!" Ruby explained happily though Yang and Daidouji drop their heads.

"That was a rhetorical question Ruby." Daidouji corrected the red hooded girl.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're our sister, blood or no blood, we have a stronger bond that will bind us together forever!" Ruby said pumping her fist in the air.

Daidouji has always known she was adopted into this family ever since she found out about it severely years ago, at first, she was both sad and angry at the same time, that all she wanted to do was punch something to death with her fists. Yang and Ruby tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't even listen to reason, so Yang decided to help her let go of that anger. By fighting. Their fight lasted nearly to midnight until their mom, who passed away years ago, stop them and encourage Daidouji to become someone who'll protect her family and other innocent lives. She never forgotten those words as they are edge into her memories.

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Daidouji smirked. Ruby then jumps in gasps as she just remembers something.

"Oh, you girls are going to beacon soon, leaving me behind." Ruby said sadly sitting between the two older sisters.

"Hey, it's alright Ruby, you'll do just fine without us. We'd have been training a little." Yang said patting Ruby on the head.

"Mostly on your hand-to-hand combat, but I believe you're be okay." Daidouji said getting up from the couch and headed to the door, she turns to Yang.

"Hey Yang, mind if we do a little more training for today?" The delinquent crossdresser asked Yang grin as she got up.

"Sure, I could use a little workout, and my little tiger sister is just the appetizer." Yang smirked Daidouji chuckles.

"Oh really, then who about we settle things on which of us is the strongest." Daidouji excited. They have rival to each other since they started their huntress training from their dad and uncle, and whenever they end up fighting it always ends in a draw.

"Hope it won't be embarrassing for you when you land on your pillow when I knock you down." Yang joked about Daidouji's breasts. Yang has always been to have horrible puns even though some manage to make others laugh a bit.

"Oh, it is on!" Daidouji said before jumps far away from the house with Yang following.

 **(Music: Senran Kagura-Daidoji Theme)**

Daidouji and Yang stares at each other for a few seconds before charging colliding their fists together making a big shockwave, then they clash of barrage punches while land a few hits on each other as well. They jump away after one last clash, Yang activated her gauntlets: Ember Celica, which are also shit guns, fire blasts at Daidouji who dodges them while trying charge at Yang. The Blonde Brawler also moves around keeping her distance for a while then leaps high to punch Daidouji on the head, but she block it with a high-kick. She pushes the fist to the side going for a roundhouse-kick sending her flying at a tree as Daidouji dash at her not trying to give her some recovering time, but Yang was tough enough to see it coming, she grabs her arm leading her fist to the tree as new target.

Yang uses the blast from her gauntlets jump far away from Daidoji and rapid fire at her, Daidouji manages to dodge some but the others were getting close to hit her, so she slams her fist to the ground causing cracks going to Yang and stalagmite shaped rocks to erupt from underneath. Yang crash against a tree, but she smirks.

"Damn, your Earth-Heaven Shattering Semblance is pretty intense as always." Yang commented.

"Thanks, it really helps that I can use it for a little long rang battle as well, though personal we both know close-rang combat is our cup of tea!" Daidouji said before strike a pose.

"Yeah, it's more fun seeing your opponent losing closer with your own eyes, making them 'grounded' and 'spike' up the mood!" Yang punned Daidouji and Ruby groans of yet another bad pun.

"Now, you're just making me angry!" Daidouji yelled unleashing a powerful shockwave as her aura emanates dangerously, now she's getting serious.

Before Yang could even blink, Daidouji move at super-blinding speed punch her in the stomach but Yang stand her ground as she also punch Daidouji though in the right breast hard making her moan a bit.

"Hey?!"

"Sorry sis, but even the 'Black Tiger' has a weak spot." Yang grinned before jump over to behind Daidouji and straight-kick her to the side.

The two then barrage clash again while dodging each other's attacks as well, despite Daidouji having the upper hand later Yang continue fighting hard and won't fall so easily, until Daidouji spins around and elbow Yang right on her own breast knocking her away a few feet and making her moan in pain.

"Hey?!" Yang shouted.

"Sorry sis, but even the 'Hot Sun Dragon' has a weak spot." Daidouji repeated the words Yang used earlier.

Yang became angry as she charges at Daidouji, she thrust her fist to punch her but the black-haired girl caught it and punch her away before jumping high severely feet above her, then launch her fist so strong it sends a powerful wind pressure at Yang sending her to the ground causing cracks to form and a big dust cloud

Daidouji lands near the dust cloud waiting to see if Yang is down or not though she got her answer sooner than expected as she saw to glowing red dots realizing what they are. She brought her arms in front in a cross form to block a powerful blow from a certain blonde fighter.

Daidouji always know about Yang's semblance to absorb powerful attack and using them to make her stronger and anger as well, the red eyes and glowing flame-like hair means that she's getting serious as well.

"Guess we both want to go all out!" Daidouji grinned.

"Yep, and to see which is the strongest: the tiger or the dragon." Yang exclaim asked before sent each other away.

They got into their own fighting stance while powering up to the max and stare at each other, waiting for of to make the first move as the wind blows by.

Ruby who is watching the whole fight is feeling excited to see who will win this or will it be a draw again, either way seeing them fight always make her feel determine to become stronger too, so she can become a great Huntress someday.

The two still did not move as they clutch their fists tightly waiting for the right moment to attack. Then a dog came out right next to Ruby looking happy as it jumps on her lap making Ruby gasps a bit.

Finally, Daidouji and Yang charge at each other full speed colliding their fists making an even more powerful shockwave blowing away from some leaves on some trees and Ruby try her best holding up to where she sits while holding on to the dog as well.

Both fighters roar as they enter into a more heated-epic barrage clash, hitting each other with no dodging or blocking, just feeling their punches and the power, they hold in them as cracks began to form beneath their feet. Daidouji has more speed than Yang, Yang has more durability than Daidouji, but they both are more equal in strength even though Yang semblance allows her to grow stronger, Daidouji can still match her.

Yang decided to be a little creative, by head-butting Daidouji a few feet away, she stops looking at Yang to see she got her favorite hat and slams at between her fists with blasts from Ember Celica damaging it into a crisp. Daidouji also have something, a single string of Yang's hair in her hand then letting it fall to the ground. That made Yang more piss off than ever.

"YOU BITCH!" Yang shouted powering her semblance more from all the hits she took. "LET'S END THIS!"

"GLADLY, YOU HOT-AIR LIZARD!" Daidouji shouted also powering up her semblance.

Yang and Daidouji ready their fists giving every strength they have into one final attack, after a few moments they charge for one last time as they yell louder than they could. The fists cross pass each other thus the two strike each other in the face on their cheekbones. Their auras have been completely drained moments after their attacks hit and they just stand there almost like statues. Seconds later they both fall to the ground lying there, barely trying to stay awake while looking at the blue sky with few clouds.

 **(Music End)**

"… Another… draw…" Daidouji said breathing heavily but smile.

"… Yeah… but it was… still awesome…" Yang responded she tries to get up though having a but trouble with her body, same with Daidouji.

"In my book, you're both amazing sisters!" Ruby said walking up to the two and helping them up on their feet.

 _BARK BARK_

The dog runs around Yang Daidouji in joy.

"I see you enjoyed the show, Zwei." Daidouji said Zwei barks happily meaning he was excited seeing those to fight.

"Well, I think we're ready for whatever Beacon got in store for us!" Yang declared holing up her fist at Daidouji.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Daidouji said fist-bump Yang's.

"And find myself a man there as well." Yang blurted out making Daidouji and Ruby fall down anime-comedy style.

"Are you still going on about that!" Daidouji and Ruby asked furiously.

"What?" Yang confused.

"Yang, you've dated few guys for months for a short while then broke up with them because they weren't 'The One' for you." Daidouji reminded Yang of all her pasts boyfriends.

"I know, I know, but… I don't know why but I just have this strong feeling about this. I just know it." Yang determined somehow knowing she'll find her soulmate there.

This was first for Ruby and Daidouji to see Yang like over finding herself the 'perfect' boyfriend and maybe she's serious this time.

"Alright, just try not to get in his pants please, I'm not ready to be an aunt." Daidouji scolded.

"Promise, and you better do the same when you find your dream boy." Yang teased making Daidouji blush a bit.

"W-W-What are you talking about, I told you I'm going to date anyone EVER!" Daidouji shouted she's never finds dating to be fun and seem to be a waste of time for her, thinking she doesn't have the time for such thing.

"Well, just don't come crying to me when I get my boy and you being jealous." Yang said walking back to the house.

"I sure hope he'll give happiness and loves you back then I approve." Ruby said following Yang with Zwei.

"I bet the bastard you'll end up with will be a cocky idiot." Daidouji said last to walk back to the house.

 **(Vale City)**

"ACHOO!" Dante sneezed, he checks himself seeing he's not getting sick or anything.

"Hmmm, someone must be talking about me, hope it's a beautiful lady waiting for me at Beacon." Dante said to himself while walking away a pile thugs and gangsters cover in bruises and some blood.

While walking down the street, Dante's shadow is shown to be VERY different, like it has wings and horns, something that's not even human-like.

* * *

 **KO new trailer is done, and it is Daidouji from the Senran Kagura franchises, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **In this story, Daidouji is the adopted daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and the sisters of Yang and Ruby. I'm sure her breasts sizes are close to Minori Rokujou from Maken Ki and Yang's I thought I make her a little bigger than they look. As for the whole 'not wanting a boyfriend' thing, she'll be surprises when she meets someone at Beacon. Now here's an info about her semblance.**

 **Semblance: Earth-heaven Shattering: Grants her overflowing power of strength, speed, durability, and faster reaction time. She can create powerful shockwave wind pressures from just her punches or kicks and have some control of earth like with spiky rock she used on Yang. But, after using this, she'll be drained of her strength for a couple of hours.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**

 **P.S. In case you didn't know, I've made some changes of my Author's Note back at Dante's trailer about his Semblance. It won't be the Devil Soul, but what will it it's so obvious. I mean Vergil and Nero have in the game, the little changes in them. You'll know what I mean.**


	3. Jojo Delinquent Trailer

**Jojo Delinquent Trailer**

"Alright Jotaro, it's time for some training, we're gonna make this more intense than last time before you make you way to Beacon." A strong elder voice said looking down at the young man from the control room above.

The young man, Jotaro is canonically established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and light eyes. He wears a black clothing that looks like a school uniform with his large jacket open and a short golden chain hanging on the left side, gold buttons on the jacket, grayish-green underneath, black pants with two odd color belts, his cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair.

"Grandpa, is this really necessary?" Jotaro asked cracking his neck.

"Just want to be sure, Beacon Academy will throw at you harder than your previous school and you'll be in a team as well, so I except for you to get along with new faces." Jotaro's grandpa said.

The old man has his hair is short and gray, and he sports a thick, well-trimmed beard. He wears an outfit comparable to Indiana Jones' basic outfit: a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands concealing his prosthetic left hand.

"Mister Joseph Joestar, the combat robots are ready." A man in lab coat reported to Joseph as he nodded.

"Alright, we're gonna bring out them, they're Atlas' military new prototype combat robots. Ironwood wants us to test them to see if they're good enough like the soldiers are better, so give them Hell!" Joseph explained the details and encouraging Jotaro not to hold back.

Jotaro stands at the center of the large room, waiting for this training to start so he can be done with.

"Yare yare daze, training this and training that, there's just never enough to just take a nap or whatever in this crazy world of ours." Jotaro signed, complaining that he has to do so much work and effort because of how crazy Remnant is with the Grimm and other bad things.

Sometimes, Jotaro wish that he would live in a more peaceful life without a care in the world, but deep down he knew that he has to fight to protect innocent lives, including his mom. Defending those who don't have semblance or aura like him and some any others like Huntsmen and Huntresses, he would think that he wouldn't care for such things. But that just who he is, underneath the cold-hearted attitude, he's a caring person to those close to him and knows him better even when he beats the crap out of anyone who pisses him off for whatever reason.

"Alright, look alive Jotaro, because here they come!" Joseph shouted before pressing a button that activates the door in front of Jotaro, opening up to show severely dozens of robots like they were waiting to fight.

Jotaro gestures 'come on' to the robots, their face-screen all light up red and charge at the him like a mechanical stampede as Jotaro simply walks towards them.

"He doesn't seem to be intimated by the numbers coming at him." A lab coat man said Joseph laughs loudly.

"That because he shows no fear when it comes to fighting with his fists, which he's a monster with them!" Joseph stated.

The robots are getting Jotaro who brought up his right hand clutching his fist.

"Because he is…"

 **(Music-Stand Proud: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3, Stardust Crusaders)**

Jotaro thrust his fist right into one robot's face smashing it as he sends it flying back while pushing away the other robots behind, thus destroying it in one shot.

"… A Joestar!" Joseph said proudly.

One robot jumps up for a drop kick on the delinquent, but he grabs the leg and smash it against other robots coming at him like a baseball bat. Few smashes later, he finds the robot he grabbed is all in broken pieces leaving nothing but its leg, he throws it away getting ready for more.

He roundhouse kick four robots away and elbow in the stomach at one coming from behind, throws it over his shoulder then at the other few robots. Two robots coming at him from both sides for a double punch, but he dodges them and grabs them; smashing them into each other and kicking them away before dodges few others as he punches and kicks them away, defeating them each in one strike. Jotaro begins to run at one of the robots grabbing it by the face and jumping up high, then he drops down with the robot in front crashes into the other robots he landed on. He rips off the head and kick it so hard at some other robots; it went straight through their chest leaving big holes and they fell to the ground. 4 robots surrounded him into a combo barrage of punches and kicks, but the young Joestar blocks them all and counter attack striking them away. Suddenly, a wire wraps onto Jotaro's wrist by a robot, before he could make a move another wire grabs he other wrist trapping him while 4 robots with guns aim at him to fire just from 5-10 feet away.

Jotaro didn't look scared as he remains in his tough glare and smirks, thinking it was time to unleash his semblance.

The robots fire as many as they can all firing towards Jotaro, but as the bullets got close they are suddenly stopped by a phantom-like hand catching every single one as the robots kept firing, moments later the robots' guns finally ran out of bullets and are shot back by the bullets they fire before they could react.

Jotaro grabs onto the wires and pulls as hard as he can, reeling in the robots close to him and two phantom-like arms punches right through their heads. He took a deep breath, ready to show these tin-cans what he's really made of.

" **Star Platinum!"** Jotaro shouted bringing forth a human-like phantom warrior as it yells **ORA** like its ready for action.

Star Platinum resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color, and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features were very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots. This is his semblance, the **Stand: Star Platinum**.

"OH YEAH! That's my grandson!" Joseph cheered.

"It's still amazing that Jotaro Joestar is one of the little few who can unleash a semblance like that, almost like the Schnee's summoning." The lab coated man said.

"Except there's a difference, while the Schnee family can summon ghost-like forms of the defeated foe they fought to battle with them, Jotaro's semblance is simply summoning one powerful phantom warrior from his very soul powered by his aura. The stronger his willpower is, the strong his semblance becomes and more dangerous as well." Joseph explained knowing full well of Jotaro's semblance.

All the remaining robots start charges at him; some jumps in the air while the others kept running to their target readying their fists, all coming at Jotaro into a big painful dogpile that he'll never come out of. Jotaro didn't bother to move where he stands as he tips his hat over eyes.

"These buckets of bolts aren't too bad, though there is one thing they'll never have." Jotaro said as the robots' fists are mere inches away to make contact to his body.

"Is the burning spirit of all living things!" Jotaro shouted as **Star Platinum** pushes away every single robot that were close away broken and in pieces.

" **ORAORAORAORAORAORA"** Moving around Jotaro so fast it's leaving four afterimages while one of them of the real deal and moving its arms like its throwing millions of punches per second.

The battle is over, all the robots have been defeated by one single boy who's almost like giant tall guy despite being 17-years old.

 **(Music End)**

"Excellent work out there Jotaro, that's all training for you to be ready for Beacon, now go on home and enjoy the rest of your day." Joseph suggested glad to see he was worry for nothing.

Jotaro was already walking towards the exit, just wanted to go home right now.

"Oh, one more thing." Joseph called out making Jotaro stop.

"Be careful when you run into HIM, okay." Joseph warned, Jotaro knows who this HIM his grandfather is talking about, he heard the stories about his ancestor though quite believe at first, but seeing Joseph's face knowing he's serious about it. He nodded before finally exiting out of the room.

 **(Jotaro's Home)**

"My Jojo is home!" A woman cheered while hugging Jotaro being annoys at this. The cheerful woman is Holly Joestar, Jotaro's mother and Joseph's daughter.

"Damn it, Mom, knock the shit off, I just got back from training with the old man and I want to sleep for a while." Jotaro irritated pushing his mom off though she is unfazed by Jotaro harsh words.

"Okay!" Holly said. "Oh yeah, your father is coming home before dinner, so he can see you off!" Holly announced.

"That's cool, I guess, I'll be in my room." Jotaro said walking off.

"And make sure you bring home a sexy-strong woman whenever you visit!" Holly blurted out cheerfully making Jotaro angry.

"Shut the Hell up! Like Hell I'll EVER find anyone out there!" Jotaro yelled furiously before marching to his room in rage. Leaving a giggling mother.

"Oh, that's not what the Fountain Teller said." Holly smiled as her eyes sparkles of joy knowing that her son will find his soulmate at Beacon.

 **(Vale, Patch)**

"AACHOO!" Daidouji sneezed while helping her father, Taiyang, making dinner. She thought it was odd since she's not sick, maybe somebody was talking about her. She soon shakes the thought out to continue making dinner.

* * *

 **KO new trailer is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Next main character is Jotaro with his last name being Joestar instead of Kujo, and his Stand which is also his Semblance: Star Platinum. Hope you'll enjoy the last part about Holly wanting Jotaro to get a girlfriend and Daidouji's brief appearance.**

 **Next is the last trailer and you'll never believe who it is, let just say she's not feeling so 'Blue' when she gets all 'Nutty' in a fight.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Squirrel Fighter Trailer

**Squirrel Fighter Trailer**

Atlas, said to have more advance tech than any other kingdom and home to the military might of its Academy: Atlas Academy, training the generations after generations of future Huntsmen and Huntresses training to defend the world from Grimm and bad people as well. The kingdom with the most military forces rivals no others and Atlas has that.

Inside the Academy's training hall, a single person stands there tapping her seeing as she is impatient, like she's been waiting for hours.

She has short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large I-cup breasts. Wears an orange collared jacket with folden sleeves covering her top part and long black stocking, and orange boots. Her unique feature is that she's a Squirrel-Faunus, but a very special Faunus because she has two animals' traits on her while other Faunus normally have one; she has two small pointy ears on her head and a very big fluffy tail that is so fluffy, you could sleep on it like a pillow and never wake up like being under a magic spell. She also has two Steel tonfas in a cross-shape as her main weapon.

She is beginning to get angry as she looks at her watch for the time, she was supposed to be training with her friends 10 minutes ago and that friend is majorly late. Suddenly, she heard the door bursting open as a long blonde hair girl with green eyes rushes at the squirrel girl.

She wears a jolting sapphire Control Organization uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries two giant pistols linked together. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

"Noel, where have you been? I've been waiting here for like, forever!" The Squirrel Girl yelled at the girl, Noel.

"I'm sorry, Makoto, I was at the kitchen practicing on my cook skills and I lost track of time." Noel panted, as soon as she realizes the time she bolted right to the training hall nearly full speed.

Makoto signs knowing her friend has been trying her best to be a good cook, but every attempt she tried always ended in a failure and that was when she finally tasted her own cooking, realizing the horrible garage-like taste. Makoto grabs a bottle of water from the sitting-stand and throw it at Noel thinking she must be thirsty from all the running.

"It's alright, as long as I can get some training done before my time comes, then all is forgiven." Makoto said.

"Right, you're leaving for Beacon Academy!" Noel remembered, Makoto decided to go for Beacon Academy as her next trainer school after finishing the last one.

"I just thought I need a change of sceneries, want to see new places and meet wonderful people there. Even finding myself a man!" Makoto excited mostly on the last part she said.

"Yeah, like how Kagura willingly let you go believing that the two of you weren't meant to be." Noel mentioned Makoto pouted thinking back on that pervert guy but sign.

"True, he was a major pain being all perverted with my body and all, but at least he's still a kind person though kind of surprised that HE broke up with me instead of the other way around." Makoto said.

"The whole school was shock, the Black Knight bumping you and were scared that you were gonna punch him to the moon." Noel chuckled.

Makoto joins in on the laugh for a while, her semblance does grant her super strength sending others high to the clouds but not to the moon exactly. There's another reason why she wanted to join Beacon, to help both humans and Faunus join together in peace bringing the two races as one as they all live on the same planet. She can remember the times she was bullied by other kids because of her two traits she is born with when she was younger, she tried her best not to let it bother her though sometimes she cries alone until she met real friends who accepts her for who she is and not of the what. She is determined to help bring the Faunus and humans together to a peaceful era, using her own two hands and with her friends along the way.

Makoto throws her coat off showing her an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, clashes her tonfas together and put her fist outward at Noel.

 **(Music-Blazblue, Makoto Nanaya's Theme Alexandrtie II)**

"Okay, ready to get this started?" Makoto asked grinning, Noel nodded as she brought out her two pistols.

"Hope you're ready to feel the wrath of my Demon Guns: Bolverk!" Noel said getting into her battle stance.

"Please, my Beast-Fist will make quick work out of you!" Makoto declared getting into her battle stance.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Makoto starts off the fight with her charging at the blonde gunslinger, Noel fires here bullets at her but dodges them as the squirrel fighter gets in close for a left hook as Noel blocks it with one of her guns while pointed the other at her face. Makoto react quickly dodging the point-blank shot and the two encage in clashes of strike and dodging each other; Makoto throwing her punches while dodging the bullets and Noel trying to shoot at Makoto while avoiding her punches. Makoto jumps back and reel her right arm back and launch her attack.

" **Sirius Jolt"** Makoto launches herself at Noel fast hitting her on the stomach sending her to the wall.

Noel quickly recovered and fires more of her bullets as she runs in circles around Makoto who is dodging them. Noel aim one gun at the ground, fires a dust bullet releasing a white mist engulfing the entire room hoping the mist will give her covering fire while Makoto can't see through the mist. However, using her sense like smell and hearing, Makoto manages to dodge some bullets from all directions but can't find Noel, thinking she needs to get rid of the mist she pushes a button on her tonfas and pounded the ground as strong gust of wind erupts blowing away the mist completely. Seeing Noel in front of her by a dozen feet away, using her semblance on her legs dash towards her friends with a fist in front, Noel barely dodges that incoming and back flips a few times.

"As always Makoto, your Super Strength Semblance is frightening that even the teachers wouldn't want to upset you." Noel commented.

"Thanks, I just hope I'll be able to help everyone in need, both humans and Faunus alike." Makoto said wondering if she can make a difference. Noel understands what she means, considering what she been through.

"I'm sure you can, me and Tsubaki will be with all the way even when we're not physically together, we will be in spirit!" Noel claimed before charging at Makoto who nodded readying herself.

Makoto leap a little at Noel to throw an uppercut but the blonde dodges that and Makoto throws in a barrage of punches at her and she still dodges and blocking them as well like she knows what move Makoto is going to make.

"(Damn, her Power of the Eye semblance sure is hard to beat; it allows her to instantly know her opponents' semblance and figure out a way to counter it, and she knows too well to counter my strength since we've been training together for a long time. I got to set up my game!)" Makoto thought determined.

Makoto went for a right hook to the face and like before Noel dodges that, but she soon groans in pain looking down to see that her side was punched by Makoto's tail sending her flying a few feet.

"Though it doesn't help if you can't think of a way quickly before the opponent gets the jump on you or else you're screwed." Makoto reminded her friend about her semblance weakness.

The two charges at each other again clashing strikes, delivering blows, and dodging/countering each other's attacks, seem like this fight was going to be a standstill but Makoto has the strength advantage damaging Noel more than she could. Makoto pressed her tonfas again like before, but this time it sparks lightning.

" **Break Shot"** Makoto dash punch Noel then grabs her by the collar.

She rapid punch Noel with her tail before sending her flying with an uppercut, she regains her balance landed on her feet before she begun to spin around fast like a ballerina while fire rapid fire dust bullets all around, Makoto dodges and deflects them, though some have managed to hit her, trying to get in close but the shoots are coming in too fast for her close the distance. Makoto thought of an idea, decided to use the same tactic liked she did with the mist earlier, changing her dust ammo to wind and unleash the wind-shockwave like before; blowing away the fire bullets as some were sent back to Noel. Few of them hit Noel forcing her to stop spinning and stumble back.

Noel and Makoto look at their aura gauge seeing as seeing nearly at the red zone, Makoto's is a little higher than Noel's, looking at each in the eye signaling each other to finish this with one last attack. Makoto charges up her aura into her weapon while it sparks in lightning from the lightning dust and Noel aiming both at guns together straight at her friend/opponent.

"You ready, Noel?" Makoto asked smirks.

"Ready!" Noel answered.

They remain still for 30 seconds and unleash their finally attack at each other; Makoto dash towards Noel as she fires.

" **Wind and Fire: Duo Shot"** A fire and wind dust bullets shot from the guns at the same time, combining together into a more powerful bullet flying at Makoto. At close distance, Makoto punch right through the combine shot, shattering it and keeps charging at Noel.

Noel gasps that her best attack failed, and her shock prevents her from reacting in time for Makoto to deliver the last punch of the day.

" **Big Bang Smash"** Makoto strike right at the center of Noel's torso below her breasts, electrocuting her and sending her flying even faster and stronger crashing at the sitting stands breaking some sits in the process.

"Now that was… Awesome!" Makoto shouted in victory.

 **(Music End)**

Noel groans while trying to get up though she believes Makoto's last punch shattered her aura completely and will take a few hours to recover. She notices a hand reaching out to her, looking up to see Makoto and her usually smile offering to help a friend up, Noel smiles and took her hand getting back up on her feet.

"Pretty intense, huh, never thought you could push my down like before." Makoto complimented. Realizing that Noel has gotten stronger too.

"Well, can't be the little Noel forever you know, I'm gonna grow big and strong!" Noel declared, and Makoto suddenly laughs, leaving Noel confused.

"Y-Yeah, grow big!" Makoto laughed looking down at a certain part, Noel trails down to her breasts Makoto was looking at and blushing gasps.

"H-Hey?! I'm still growing, they'll get big too… maybe a little." Noel embarrassed blushing crazy.

"A little, don't you want big ones like mine?" Makoto taunted making Noel pouted and looking away.

"I don't care if my breasts are big or small, I'm perfect no matter what my sizes are!" Noel determined.

"Yeah, and someone would ask you to be a billboard for a merchandise!" Makoto laughed more, which was the last straw.

Noel kicked Makoto on the shin of the leg hard enough to make the squirrel fighter yield in pain before walking away in a huff of anger. Considering Makoto used the last of her aura for that final attack, the kick really hurt.

"Hey, Noel, come on, I was just joking, no need to walk out on a flat note." Makoto joked though really tries to apologize to Noel.

Makoto went after the anger Noel out of the training leaving the place damage with some burn marks, large cracks on the floor, and a human-size crack mark on the wall. Then an I-beam fell from the ceiling making a loud crashing loud on the floor.

* * *

 **KO the 4** **th** **and last trailer is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The character trailer is none other than Makoto Nanaya from the Blazblue series, I was having a hard time trying to figure out of what Makoto's semblance could be; at first maybe squirrel power or something but I think that's already taken by Squirrel Girl from Marvel's comics, so I gave her super strength which increases all the muscles in her body 20 fold even using the muscles on her leg making it seem like she has super speed, but her defense it a little weak so she's gonna have to be careful.**

 **That's all for the trailers and will be moving on the story at last, hope it was worth the wait for you all!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Arriving at Beacon Academy

**Arriving at Beacon Academy**

Dante standing by the window is the bullhead looking at the view of the other buildings, he looks around seeing other first year students all chatting about their days and how exciting it's going to be when they get to Beacon. Dante knows what Beacon is like already because he's been there a few times already with his adapted father Ozpin the Headmaster of the school, he was mostly homeschooled during his childhood after his parents' death. He is also worried about Vergil's sudden visit to his shop, wondering what is he up to working with that 'Queen', Vergil doesn't like being someone's pawn, so maybe a partnership, he could never figure what's going on in Vergil's head.

"HEY?! Cut it out!" A girl shouted.

Dante snap out of his thoughts thinking he'll worry about Vergil later, he turns to see a guy and a girl cuddling on a squirrel girl's big fluffy tail, much to her annoyances.

"Wow, so fluffy, it's like Heaven!" The guy said relaxing.

"I could sleep on it ALL day." The girl complimented.

"Well, if you two don't get off right now, you'll be feeling a hospital bed for months!" The squirrel girl threatened.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle at the sight seeing as the squirrel girl is embarrass of her fluffy tail, though as much as Dante would love to more of the funniness he decided to help her out.

"Okay you two, back off, give the girl some space." Dante said as he walks up to them.

"Oh, come on, just five more minutes mom." The girl complained, seems like she's asleep.

However, the guy rubs his eyes to see Dante clearly looking at him like he seen him before then realization hit him hard that he remembers who the guy is.

"C-Come babe, let just go and I promise to give that 'Special' massage you like so much." The guy said nervously while trying to wake up his girlfriend.

"Including the bonus?" The girl asked before yawning.

"Yes, that too." The guy answered as he drags his girlfriend away slowly then disappears into the crowd.

The squirrel girl signs in relief, worry that those two would never leave, but glad they did otherwise to it would have led to something violent.

"Thanks for the help, this always happened whenever people take one touch of my tail and suddenly they wouldn't let go." She said scratching the back of her head.

"No problem, happy to help a lovely lady such as yourself, I'm Dante Ozpin." Dante introduced himself while flirting a bit, extending his hand.

"Please, my ex can flirt better with cheesy lines. Makoto Nanaya." Makoto introduced herself, shaking Dante's hand. Her ears twitches when her thoughts are thinking about Dante's last name.

"Ozpin… Ozpin, where have I heard that name before?" Makoto wondered trying to remember that name.

"Well, perhaps that my dad is the Headmaster of the Academy we're heading to may ring any bells." Dante smirked.

It literally took five seconds for Makoto to process of what Dante just said then jump in surprise making her breasts bounces.

"WHAT?! YOUR DAD?!" Makoto shouted that nearly enough in the bullhead heard her.

"Yeah, the Great Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and my adapted father." Dante said, Makoto does her best to calm herself down from this new information, but still shock that she is meeting the son of Ozpin.

"Well, that's something I would never expected, never thought Ozpin would have any kids, let alone adapted." Makoto commented.

"I get that reaction, but I am just going to be treated like any other students, so no royal treatment for me." Dante stated.

"Well, in that case, I hope we get along and train hard together!" Makoto said proudly, putting her hands on her hips and stick out her chest making her large breasts bounces.

Dante couldn't help but admire that largeness of those big fleshy orbs, they remind him someone else at Beacon he knows with big breasts like that or maybe bigger. Makoto notice this as she rolls her eyes that another guy is staring at her breasts like any other guys she met, she snaps her fingers to get the white-haired boy attention.

"Hey bubby, my eyes are up here." Makoto pointed out to Dante as he chuckles getting back to eyes level.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that those big melons of yours had trapped me in a trance." Dante flirted.

"Funny, you're the second guy who has the guts to say something like that to me." Makoto recalled her ex-boyfriend, Kagura saying something similar like that.

"You're also quite a special Faunus to have two animal traits, bet you're proud of them." Dante impressed of seeing Makoto's ears and tail.

"Thanks, not many people think so, but I've done my best to be strong and awesome." Makoto smiled proudly.

Makoto looks around the ship seeing some cute guys around, but none of them were getting her interest probably not her type or that the guys wouldn't be thrill on dating a Faunus since there's the hard relationship of Faunus and humans. She saw the hologram TV showing the news about a robberly done by Roman Torchwick then move on about the White Fangs, somethings that Makoto would definitely listen to since she hope to stop them from doing more dangerous things like hurting innocent lives just to get some respect.

The news was cut off and replace with a hologram woman.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: K-cup much bigger than Makoto's, much to her surprise.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The woman greeted.

"Who's that?" A blonde girl asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Well, that's one way to answer a question." A black-haired girl said.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before the hologram disappear.

Some of the students shouted about a great view seeing the academy from up here, Dante and Makoto saw the view too, while Makoto took it as breathtaking of seeing something so awesome, Dante just smiles thinking no matter how many times he saw it the school is still awesome as always with some style as well.

"Guess home isn't that far away after all." The girl in red hood said as she is comfort by the blonde girl and black-haired girl.

"Beacon's out home now." The blonde girl said.

"In my opinion, home is where your friends and families are together than a building." Dante said, the blonde girl looks in Dante's way and the two looks straight into each other's eyes, then felt like they're feeling something strange in them, until it was interrupted by two boys running around.

"Coming through, motion kick friend need space!" A young green-black hair boy warned while following a blonde boy with his hands covering his mouth with a dizzy expression.

As the world like in a slow-motion state, Makoto saw the green-black hair boy seeing his face with freckles on his cheeks as the boy also stare at Makoto's eyes, but that was for a short time as the boy quickly to his friend's side.

"Guess the view isn't for everyone." A tall boy said annoy by the noises while trying to get some sleep.

"I wonder who else we're gonna meet, I just hope they'll be better than Vomit Boy." The red-hooded said.

"Yeah, speaking of Vomit Boy." Dante suddenly disappeared on the girls like he's in a hurry for something or get away.

"Gross, Yang, Daidouji, you got puke on your shoes!" The red hood girl freaked out seeing vomits on her sisters' shoes. The two girls, Yang and Daidouji panic and grossing out that their shoes got ruined while Makoto is protecting herself from the vomit hoping to not let it touch her tail as well and the red girl trying to get away too.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Dante is making some new friends on his way to Beacon and the exciting adventure hasn't even started as he'll meet more new faces and possibly new teammates too.**

 **THANK YOU all for making my story awesome reaching up over 2,000 views! Hope you all continue reading supporting it!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Making New Friends

**Making New Friends**

"HEY! You, big jerk?!" Makoto shouted in rage as she ran right next to Dante after the Bullhead landed.

"Oh, Squirrel Girl, how's that tail of yours." Dante joked, still remembering the vomit scene to be funny.

"You could've at least given us a heads up, I almost got my tail touched by puke!" Makoto complained hugging her tail like an overprotective mom holding her child.

"Hey, that's all in the past now." Dante said, Makoto rolls her eyes as they continue walking and she became amazes of the school in front of her.

"Wow, this place is more beautiful than Atlas Academy!" Makoto squealed as sparkles shines on her eyes.

"Great looking no matter how many times I've come here." Dante said to himself before turning to Makoto.

"So, you're from Atlas?" Dante asked.

"Yep, my parents wanted to go Atlas Academy at first, but the place was too strict for me and thought Beacon is the better choice!" Makoto answered.

"What about your friends?" Dante asked, Makoto did a small smile while looking sad in her eyes.

"Yeah, they were sad that I'm leaving and couldn't go the same school together, we're best friends forever and they support my decision, and we'll see each other again whenever we can!" Makoto smiled proudly.

"Glad to see you're okay with this." Dante said looking around seeing new students hanging out and talking to friends while making their way to the Amphitheater, until he spotted that Blonde hair named Yang as he remembers.

"Well, I'm gonna go on ahead, see ya." Dante said before powering walking away to catch to Yang for some reason he feels dawn to her.

"Okay, see you later!" Makoto shouted goodbye even though Dante didn't hear her as he is long gone now.

Makoto walks on by herself seeing the school she'll be going to be better looking than she imagines wondering what challenges they'll give her, and she'll face it head on while making some new friends along the way.

 _BOOOOM_

Makoto felt something exploded from nearby, thinking it was probably some guys goofing off with some dust crystal from what she can tell from the explosion though decided it out herself, hoping that no one got hurt. As she made her way, she suddenly bumps into someone feeling the head hitting onto her breasts making her moan quietly so that no one could hear and hearing the person falls onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run your soft chest-I MEAN you. I'm very sorry!" the person sounded like a boy apologized panicking and bowing his head up and down rapidly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I wasn't paying attention to my surrounds, so no biggie." Makoto assured though rubs her breasts a little, then offering her hand to the boy helping him up.

As the boy raise his head, Makoto thought he seem him back on the Bullhead, now getting a good look at him.

He seems array of well-developed muscles like he's just plain, but still looks like he's been working out a bit. He wears a green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions and a mask that looks like a big smile.

Makoto didn't know why, but the moment she looks into the boy's eyes again, she starts to feel warm in her body and her eyes shine for an instant as the boy's eyes shined too.

Makoto quickly snaps out of her thought hoping that she isn't making things awkward for them.

"Anyway, I'm Makoto Nanaya." Makoto introduced herself to him, he seems shy as he hesitated to take her hand, but accept it with a small smile.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." The boy now known as Izuku introduced himself nervous as he gets back up on his feet with Makoto's help while blushing a bit.

"Well, hope you'll look where you're going next time." Makoto chuckled, Izuku chuckles a little then remembers why he was running also blushing a bit.

"Oh, that's right, I have to go check on Jaune! I think he's this way." Izuku panicked looking around to find his friend.

"I'm sure he's fine, why don't we go look for him together?" Makoto suggested wanting to help Izuku out and probably get to know him more.

"Really, thank you very much, I think spotted him there." Izuku pointed at the direction and they two walks together.

"(I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST TALK TO A GIRL?!)" Izuku shouted in his mind, he's pretty much a very shy around girls that he could break down, but he managed to actually talk a girl while giving her his name.

As the two make their way, spotting a blonde boy helping out a girl with a red hood.

The boy is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles and has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. He carries a sword strapped to his left hip in its sheath.

Makoto recognizes the girl in red named Ruby when she was with those two girls back on the Bullhead.

"Jaune, everything's okay?" Izuku asked to his friend."

"Yeah, all is good. This is Ruby." Jaune said introducing Ruby to Izuku and Makoto.

"Hey, I think we've met on the Bullhead, nice to meet you, I'm Makoto." Makoto said.

"Hello, I'm Izuku." Izuku said waving slowly.

"Hi, I'm Ruby and I believe you're the guy who threw up on the Bullhead." Ruby reminded making Jaune sign and Makoto glaring at him because of how he almost messes up her tail.

 **(Later)**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune stated walking with his friend Izuku and two new ones, Makoto and Ruby.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughs a little.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby snapped.

"Come on, you two, let's try not to get into a fight." Izuku worried.

"I'm still surprise that YOU made the explosion in the first place." Makoto said, Ruby sign thinking the exploding girl would never be let down for a while.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said though Ruby and Makoto are giving him an odd look while Izuku just sign.

"Do they?" Makoto smirked.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune signed thinking he's just embarrassing himself.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds until Ruby brought out her Crescent Rose.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said, stabbing the blade part to the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaune and Izuku jump back shocked of Ruby suddenly bringing out her weapon.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby smiled though Jaune is confused of what she just said.

"It's also a gun." Izuku said as Jaune now understands.

"So, what you guys hot?" Ruby asked wanting to see their weapons.

Izuku brought out two gauntlets from his back putting them on; they're green metal gauntlets with some red and pink lining and few colorful buttons on the backhand.

"These are for extra boost of my semblance with small rocket-thrusters on the end giving them more power into my punches about 2-3 times stronger and the buttons you see here contains dust crystals such as fire, lightning, wind, and a little bit of gravity. The gauntlets are made of some pretty metal so, they can withstand powerful blows from a Goliath or two. At least that's what that Mei girl who helped me make these said." And Izuku kept rambling on about his gauntlets, making the others sweat drop.

"…Izuku, you're rambling again." Jaune said tapping on Izuku's shoulder snapping him out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's an old habit that I've been doing a lot." Izuku explained feeling embarrass.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's pretty cool that you're smart." Makoto commented making Izuku blush deep red and little steam coming out of his ears.

"Anyway, my turn!" Makoto excited, bringing out her cross-shaped steel tonfas.

"I call these babies: Drive. Kinda like Izuku's weapon, except I only use wind dust and the sharp tip gives my enemy the point of my power!" Makoto smirked proudly.

Now it is Jaune's turn to show his weapon.

"Well, I got this sword." Jaune showed them his sword then the shield.

"So, that they do?" Ruby asked, but when she touch the shield it began to fold and unfold itself while Jaune tries to catch it for a bit until he finally got it.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune explained the best he can.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Makoto asked as Jaune sign in an angry tone.

"I asked the same thing." Izuku muttered, Jaune puts away his weapon.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said.

"What, you guys made them." Jaune asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, all beginning students make their own weapons, but I think yours is not made." Makoto pointed out at Jaune's sword.

"t's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby stated.

"Yeah, not many people are into the classic these days now." Izuku said, then they all continue on with their walk.

"It still awesome to actually meet a two-trait Faunus like you, amazing!" Izuku complimented on Makoto's animal traits.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you to say." Makoto said her cheeks blushing while trying to hide them.

"So, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune mentioned.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked wondering where are they now.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just following you." Jaune said, also confuses of which way to go.

"Great, so we're lost." Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Izuku said getting them to follow him as they make their way to the gathering of the first years.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Izuku is from My Hero Academia and has made his appearance in the story becoming friends with Ruby, Makoto, and Jaune though he and Izuku already know each other like childhood friends. We'll get to that later.**

 **Seem Makoto and Izuku have found themselves intertwine when they made eyes-contact to each other, almost like they felt a little 'zing' sparking in their life. And they won't be the only ones too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. First Night at Beacon

**First Night at Beacon**

Ruby, Makoto, Izuku, and Jaune have finally made their way to the Beacon Academy's giant auditorium fill with tons of new students from Vale and the other three kingdoms of Remnant all gather to become future Hunters to protect the world.

Ruby looks around seeing some more cool weapons that some are carrying with them though she is mostly looking for her two older sisters Yang and Daidouji until she heard Yang calling out to her.

"Ruby, over here!"

Ruby then saw Yang waving at her with Daidouji by her side and the white-haired guy they've met on the Bullhead.

"I save you a spot!" Yang said.

"Oh, hey!" Ruby called out waving back at Yang then turn to her friends.

"I-I gotta go now, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she walks away to her sisters.

"I'm going with her, I think I see a friend of mine there, see ya." Makoto parted way from Jaune and Izuku, leaving them just the two of them.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune complained hoping to spend a little more time with a girl like Ruby or Makoto.

"At least you're okay with talking to girls, I had to keep myself in check from looking like a totally idiot." Izuku signed hanging himself in shame as the two went to find their own spot in the crowd.

Ruby made her way to her sisters with an angry face towards Yang for leaving her behind back at the courtyard.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked hoping that Ruby made a new friend here.

"You mean since you ditched me, and I exploded?" Ruby asked angry.

"Easy Ruby, I wasn't fond of ditching you, but Yang thinks you need to do things on your own." Daidouji said.

"Actually, I did hear an explosion to where Ruby was." Makoto mentioned, still wondering how that happened.

"Oh, right, I'm Makoto Nanaya." Makoto introduced herself.

"Yang Xiao Long. So, you're readying yourself for winter because you've seen to be packing in on the top part." Yang joked the squirrel Faunus about her large breasts.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot how to laugh." Makoto said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure any guy would 'nutty' for those nuts!" Yang punned everyone groans.

"Sorry about Yang, she can difficult when it comes to her puns. I'm Daidouji, the eldest sister." Daidouji introduced herself.

"Sisters, huh? Funny, you three don't look alike to me?" Makoto wondered, the three sisters became a little shy about the subject.

"Complicated family stuff?" Dante asked.

"You could say that." Yang said.

"I feel you, so what were you saying about exploding?" Dante asked Ruby, changing the subject much to the three's appreciated.

"Well, it all started when I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me while shaking some dust in my face, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained though fail to realize the mean girl she's talking is standing right behind her.

"You!" The white-haired girl said making Ruby jump in fear and into Yang's arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby panicked.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl stated angry.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang shocked before Ruby gets down and turn to the girl.

The girl is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is snowflake-like symbol. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Hey, Dante, this girl's a relative of yours?" Makoto asked playfully.

"Nope and glad so too, wouldn't want to be in the short stick with Weiss Schnee." Dante smirked, Makoto shock to learn that the girl is Weiss Schnee: heiress to the Schnee Dust company and surprise that she didn't recognize her.

As Ruby tries to apologize to Weiss, she holds up a pamphlet explain most stuff that anyone could barely understand a word she's saying someone hit a fast-forward button on her and just gave Ruby the pamphlet and never wants her to speak to Weiss again.

"Okay, let's all just try to calm down and take moment here." Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, you both just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you go back to introducing yourself first." Daidouji added.

"Y-Yeah, great idea." Ruby agreed turning to Weiss.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby greeted hoping to at least be friends with her.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly or short, green-black hair, and scraggly over there!" Weiss acted enthusiastic.

"Wow, really?" Ruby hoped.

"No!" Weiss glared crushing Ruby's hope.

Daidouji felt rage boiling inside her wanting to lash out on this spoiled brat Weiss for being mean to Ruby, but before she can say anything the sound of a mic being use got everyone's attention seeing Headmaster Ozpin on stage about to give his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin lectured leaving the students whispering to each other about all what Ozpin said.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda informed as Ozpin left the stage and then she follows with her K-cup breasts bouncing a bit through each step.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said not sure what to make of it.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby stated.

"Makoto, you okay?" Daidouji asked seeing Makoto puffing her cheeks in anger for some reason.

"Big." Makoto said confusing her new friends.

"That Goodwitch woman is bigger than all of us!" Makoto blurted out loud cupping her hands on her breasts.

Daidouji, Yang, and Ruby, even Weiss gasps of what Makoto is talking about; that Glynda has the biggest breasts in the entire school. This made the girls felt somewhat jealous of the blonde teacher probably getting all the attention of most guys and the girls would feel nothing compare to her making them blush.

"I-I think we should leave them alone for now." Izuku suggested whisper in Jaune's ear.

"Agree."

 **(Ballroom, Night Time)**

Night has fallen as all the new first year students are gather in the ballroom together in the pajamas and hanging out with their friends.

Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes.

She is writing on a journal lying next to Yang and Daidouji.

Yang's pajamas consist of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red; if you can call that a shirt when it's small that it can barely cover her cleavage, and black boy shorts.

Daidouji's is black shirt small like Yang barely covering her breasts and yellow pants.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang smiled crashing onto her own sleeping bag.

"Except dad wouldn't let any boys over, ever." Daidouji pointed out sitting on her sleeping bag.

Yang looks around seeing all the hot young boys some flexing their muscle while others are shirtless, getting a good view from where she is.

"Oh, looks like I've hit the jackpot!" Dante said from behind, Yang turns around seeing Dante wearing a red short and completely shirtless getting a good look at his strong abs and well-tone muscle.

"Grrr, mama Yang is liking what she's seeing!" Yang smiled sexy as she gets up and lean closer to Dante with one hand on his bare chest.

"And the same could be for papa Dante here!" Dante smirked taking a look at Yang's breasts and up making eye contact with her.

"Ewww, could you two PLEASE do it somewhere else?" Ruby bagged not wanting to see this kind of romance in front of her, Yang and Dante chuckles.

Then Ruby spotted the girl in black clothing pajamas she met at the courtyard helping her a little with Weiss and never got the chance to thank her, Yang decided to go talk to this girl in person dragging Ruby along for the ride. Daidouji stayed behind hoping not to get mix in whatever crazy things they're about to do.

"Crazy brunch, aren't they?" Dante asked watching Yang and Ruby trying to have conversation with the girl they're with.

"yeah, but they're my crazy sisters and I love them." Daidouji said smiling.

"It must be nice, for you three to love each other like that, unlike my family." Dante signed wishing that he and Vergil could be like that.

"Was this before Ozpin adopted you?" Daidouji asked, knowing that Makoto told her about it.

"Something like that, Oz is the only family I got now and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help him reach his ultimate goal!" Dante determined clutching his fist tightly.

"I'm not sure what is goal you speak of and I won't ask either, just always remember you're not alone; no matter who are, no one is born to be alone." Daidouji stated Dante smiles thanking for her for the talk.

They heard yelling turning the sight back on the girls seeing Weiss in her own pajamas arguing with Yang while Ruby tries to get them to stop though seem to be failing and the black bow wearing girl brought out her candle and blew the fire out making the screen go black.

"By the way, is Yang still growing?" Dante asked sedulity.

"Looks like Yang may have found her 'Soulmate' here in Beacon after all." Daidouji muttered to herself.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Seem as everyone is getting along well in some ways and will next face their initiation surviving through to officially get in to Beacon Academy to start their biggest adventure in their life.**

 **Hope you like that little moment between Yang and Dante as they'll be the main pairs in the story with more coming soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Good Morning Future Friends and Team!

**Good Morning New Future Friends and Teams!**

"He, hey, hey, wake up." A boy with a small scar under the left eye, poking a taller, buffer boy to wake him up.

He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. And he's about 5.7 feet tall.

"Luffy, leave him alone, you're bothering him." A girl warned trying to get her friend 'Luffy' away from the sleeping boy who seems to be getting angry.

She is a slim woman with dark skin and green eyes. She has short dark purple hair styled into a bob with blunt bangs covering her entire forehead. She wears soft purple lipstick and eye shadow. Her outfits are in Egyptian motif; she wears a dark purple short sleeved leotard with gold and neon blue accents and a purple sash in both of her shoulders. Her waist resembles a side belt, a blue and gold necklace and a gold tiara on her head. On her feet are a pair of thigh high stockings, with the heels and toes cut out.

"But how will he know what time it is, the mystery test will start soon." Luffy pointed out as he continues to poke the boy.

"We talked about this Luffy, it's not called the 'mystery' test it's called the initiation." The girl said, trying to help her friend to use big words.

"I'm calling it 'mystery' test because it sounds better." Luffy grinned, he looks at the boy rolled to his side trying his best to ignored him, but Luffy isn't giving up.

"Alright, you want to do this the hard way?" Luffy smiled winding his arms back and clutching his fists.

"Luffy, my crystal ball warned about this boy when I saw him last night that he has dangerous anger issue." The girl said holding up a transparent and shining crystal ball.

"Don't worry Menat, I won't hit that hard though he may get a nosebleed." Luffy said before launching his fist at the face, but the boy caught the punch.

"Yare yare daze, you could've just rang an alarm clock to my ear." The boy signed as he stands up removing the blanket showing his full appearance.

The boy is established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and light eyes. He wears black clothing of a modified trench coat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting 20,000 lien pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also wears a pair of leather shoes (presumably) without socks. His cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. While they are first shown as being completely separate but slightly torn, later publications cause more uncertainty as to where his hat and his hair actually meet.

"Wow, your mom must've feed you a lot to be this big!" Luffy smiled exciting.

"I haven't seen people this tall since my grandpa and few others!" Luffy mentioned.

"Yeah, maybe your grandpa taught you to respect others privacy." The tall boy angered.

"Well, good things we're friends, I'm Monkey D Luffy." Luffy introduced himself, taking the boy's hand for a forceful handshake.

"…Jotaro Kujo, you're a very lively one, aren't one?" Jotaro asked getting a weird feeling that he'll be seeing more than he thought.

"And this is Menat Tamashii, my girlfriend." Luffy said straight making Menat's face turn red.

"Well, huh… we just started dating last week… and, huh, I mean we have known each other since were kids." Menat mumbled nervously wagging her fingers together and rubbing her legs too.

"Well, you seem to be fitted together." Jotaro commented.

 **(Cafeteria)**

"My grandpa always told me treat women with respect though I thought he meant giving them lots of food and being friends." Luffy mentioned as he sits down with a plate stack with dozens of pancakes between Jotaro and Menat.

"At least you got the friend part down." Jotaro said before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Sure, he's not very smart but he's REALLY capable fighter, you should see him in action." Menat complimented.'

"I'll see it to believe." Jotaro said.

 **(Bathroom)**

"I'm still surprise we actually stayed in Beacon for a full 24 hours and not get kick out!" Luffy said while brushing teeth at the same time.

"Well, we're not full in yet, we still have to pass the initiation." Menat reminded as she checks her hair.

Jotaro isn't talking this time because he is brushing his teeth trying to keep himself focus for the initiation though he doesn't mind making a friend or two, he just questions himself of how ended up with those two.

"Oh yeah, are you strong?" Luffy asked accidentally spitting toothpaste on Jotaro's jacket, Jotaro slowly turn his head to look at the stain then to Luffy.

 **(Locker Room)**

"This is going to be fun! I can't wait to fight all the strong ones here!" Luffy excited pound his fist to his hand.

"Easy Luffy, not everything in this school all about fighting." Menat stated.

Luffy found his locker about to enter his password, if only he can remember it.

"Huh, what was my password again?" Luffy asked himself as Jotaro sweat drop of this stupidity.

"What do you see in this guy?" Jotaro asked whispering in Menat's ear then she blushes again.

"Let just say he has a strong willpower." Menat answered before going to help Luffy with his locker.

Jotaro shrug and went off to his own locker to get ready for the initiation. He walks pass Dante and Makoto both seeing the tall guy walking by doing a quick hello.

"Well, he's certainly a big bro." Dante punned.

"Yeah, he can be a great sparring partner!" Makoto said, they see Ruby, Daidouji, and Yang talking to each other though seem not to be agreeing right now.

"Hey girls, you all getting hype for the initiation?" Makoto asked pump up her fists.

"Yeah, we were just talking if we end up in teams." Daidouji replied.

"And Ruby here afraid to break out of her shell." Yang added gesturing her hand to Ruby.

"I am NOT!" Ruby protested.

"Look Ruby, relax and do what you best and see how things will lead you." Dante said sharing some wise words.

"Just be confidence and you'll be fine." Makoto added.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Izuku are walking together in search of Jaune's locker thinking he might have put his stuff in the wrong locker. They pass Weiss who is talking to two girls sounding like she has high respect for them and they are pretty important people to boot given they high reputation.

One girl has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls. As a top, she wore a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wear armor, she has elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The other girl has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Her clothing is consisting of a white jacket with blue and gold trim, along with a blue skirt and a red tie on top of the jacket. The uniform also includes a jersey for cold weather. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"So, Pyrrha, Medaka, have you two given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... We're not quite sure." The red-haired, Pyrrha answered.

"We were planning on letting the chips fall where they may." The long purple-haired girl, Medaka added.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested, Medaka and Pyrrha agree which makes her happy then she went into her thoughts of she with Pyrrha and Medaka teaming up together making them more popular of Beacon. Until Jaune and Izuku came in as Jaune tries to flirt with Weiss which annoyed her.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this my best friend Izuku Midoriya!" Jaune introduced him and Izuku which made him feel embarrass.

"H-Hello." Izuku greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha greeted, but Jaune didn't seem to care as he was forcing more on Weiss.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of us the other day." Jaune recalled.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss winced.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune mentioned.

"I think the teams will be form into four people, pairing up completely strangers together into a single-well fighting team of covering each other's weakness and growing stronger together." Izuku explained.

"My, you certainly have a great mind being and I can tell you can analyzes with your eyes." Medaka complimented making Izuku blush red like crazy.

"Th-Thank you." Izuku thanked nervously.

"Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you and your friend could join up with the winning team." Jaune flirted with Pyrrha as she finds this funny and thinking Jaune is cute.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked which Jaune responded no, Izuku doesn't know either though feel like he seen them before then realization hit him right in the face.

"You're Pyrrha Nikos and Medaka Kurokami! Both graduated top of her class at Sanctum! Rivals in the Mistral Region Tournaments, always ended in a draw never declaring the winning four years in a row!" Izuku bragged on shock.

"The who and what?" Jaune confused, not understanding what Izuku is saying.

"They're also on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Izuku said making Jaune finally realizes.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"So, after hearing all that from your friend, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not... Sorry..." Jaune apologized as he hung his head and Izuku did the same.

"Fear not you two, I believe you both would be great leaders." Medaka comforted the two boys making feel better. Medaka place her hand on Izuku's shoulder as he saw her BIG boobs right in front of him, he blushes as a little steam come out of his ears.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss worried, then Jaune came up trying to woo her again but fail as she asks Pyrrha for help; throwing her spear at Jaune's hoodie forcing him back slamming into a wall and she apologize.

"Was that really necessary?" Izuku asked with a sweat drop.

"She like that sometime, so if we end up as partners I'll be honor to join forces with you!" Medaka offered her hand in friendship to Izuku, he felt nervous as he slowly raises his hands and shake Medaka's.

"Y-Yeah, m-me too!" Izuku said, Medaka left leaving a frozen Izuku.

"(I just not talked, but also shake hands with a girl!)" Izuku thought gasped.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glynda said through the loud speaker.

"Hey Izuku, making more friends already?" Makoto asked walking up to Izuku.

"Yeah, something like that." Izuku said as he 'walks' to the exit with his whole body shaking like a leaf.

"Seems you got some competition." Dante pointed out making Makoto feeling jealous for some reason.

 **(Cliff side near the Emerald Forest)**

On the cliff side, all first-year students are standing on a square metal pad as Ozpin and Glynda explain to everyone about being pair up with a partner and explaining a task of getting a relic from an ancient temple. Everyone is getting excited, well, mostly everyone and the metal pads begin launching the students high in the air deep into the forest.

Dante being the last one to be launch give Ozpin a confidence look telling him he'll do great as Ozpin wishes him luck. Dante ready himself as he is about to be launch any second now.

"Let's get this party started!" Dante said, and he is shot up high above the trees.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is finish and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The last member, Jotaro Kujo has finally made his appearances with long with other characters like Luffy, Menat, and Medaka as this story will take a crazy turn in the forest to survive and all. Some other characters will also appear later on.**

 **Pairing of lovers are being made as we speak as they'll slowly be friends first then showing off their love! And the love will get a big crazy as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Forging New Teams and Bonds

**Forging New Teams and Bonds**

In the peaceful sky above the Emerald Forest, a bird flies by enjoying its day until a red and black blur ram right through the poor thing.

"Birdie, No!" Ruby cried.

The newly first-year students are seen soring through the air after being launched to start their initiation and they all each have performed their own landing strategy: Dante yawning a bit before taking out his sword and impale it into a tree to slow himself down to the ground as he spins around the tree until he lands and walks off like it's no big deal. Luffy dives to the ground with a smirk as he took in a deep breathe and his body suddenly inflated like balloon and made some bouncing landing upon impact before he stops himself and his body returns to normal. Makoto begun punching through some branches then jumps down from tree to tree and rolls on the ground with her large tail couching her fall then got on her feet. Medaka brought out her weapon: a hand and launch a strong small wire with a sharp tip impaling itself to a tree so she can swing around and lands on the ground with ease, she looks up to see Izuku still in the air. Izuku press a button on his gauntlet and releases a powerful wind current that slows down his fall and lands on a small tree, he signs in relief that work out well.

Others like Yang, Ruby, and Weiss have made their own landing and have started making their way to the temple while finding their potential partner. Though Jaune had a little help from Pyrrha.

Dante is walking around feeling calm as always as there is nothing that he can't handle when it comes to little hordes of Grimm though he wonders who he's partner is going to be when he makes eye contact with the first person he meets. Maybe he'll run into the sexy Yang girl, something about that makes him feel more than any other girls he met. He then felt something close by, like a few feet away, got ready to pull out his guns and jump to the where presence is holding out his guns as he is met with a fist inches to his face.

"Well, I thought I had a guardian angel looking out for me." Dante joked, seeing the fist belongs to Jotaro's Star Platinum.

"This one's more of a guardian 'spirit' than an angel, I'm Jotaro." Jotaro greeted as Star Platinum disappears.

"Dante, you seem to be the serious type." Dante said putting his guns away and shook hands with Jotaro, as they have officially become partners.

"It's not wrong to always be prepare." Jotaro stated as the two begun walking together.

"True, but it also wouldn't hurt to relax from time to time." Dante said with his hands on the back of his head.

"So, think we'll fight any Grimm on the way?" Dante asked.

"Probably, consider Emerald is also infested with them and all." Jotaro said.

 **(With Izuku)**

"Okay, just need to do this slowly…" Izuku said to himself as he slides down on the side of the tree until he could feel his feet on the ground.

Izuku look up thinking that his landing could use some work but also knows that you just work with what you got in front of you, just as he's about to walk he found his face implanted into two large soft breasts that belongs to Medaka.

"Oh my, you're quite forward for someone who got accepted here 2 years early." Medaka commented and Izuku shirk pulling his face off Medaka's breasts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and you just suddenly showed up out of nowhere, not that is creepy of something!" Izuku apologized as he bows his head repeatedly until Medaka stops him with her hand.

"It's alright, this my fault as well since I didn't announce my arrival, and I must say your weapon seems quite interesting in its own way." Medaka complimented on Izuku's gauntlets.

"Yeah, I put a lot of thought into making this with a little help from a friend." Izuku said feeling proud to where these bed boys.

"And I can see you have gravity dusts as well, I wonder why you didn't use them for your landing." Medaka said curious, then Izuku just realizes that it wouldn't made the landing easier than using the wind.

"I guess I never thought of that." Izuku admitted.

"It's alright, not everyone can think two or three steps ahead, now since we're partner let's go find that temple." Medaka suggested, Izuku nodded and the two made their way.

"(Oh my GOD! I'm actually partner with THE Medaka Kurokami! This is the second-best thing that ever happen to me!)" Izuku mentally screamed in his thoughts.

 **(With Makoto)**

"Hello, anyone around, I'm already getting bored here!" Makoto called out but no respond.

She's been walking through the forest hoping to find something exciting to happen right now, though she will soon learn the old lesson of careful what you wish for.

Makoto heard a growl from one of the bushes and went to peak if it's someone.

"Dante, that you?" Makoto separated the pushes only find it is not Dante and she jumps out of the way from a downward claw swing.

 **(Music-Blazblue: Makoto's Theme)**

Makoto prepare herself as two large Ursas and two Beowolfs come out of their hiding spot as they growl at her.

"Aw, four Grimm for one girl, I must feel special." Makoto taunted as one Ursa swing its claw only for Makoto to catch with one hand.

"However, none of you are my types, so you don't you… just… leave!" Makoto said as she lifted the Ursa and slamming him to the ground a few times and punch it flying towards a tree.

Two Beowolf charge at the squirrel girl to strike her down together, but Makoto saw this coming and jumps over the one on the right and punch the black wolf on the head so hard it smash right through the skull-head and slamming it to the ground in a one-hit kill. The other Beowolf jumps at from the side Makoto thinking she would dodge in midair, except she isn't going to dodge. Instead, she strikes the side of its mouth with her tail sending cracking the skull and sending it flying.

"Never underestimate the power of Squirrels!" Makoto said striking her victory with her breasts bounces a bit.

 **(Music End)**

"Wait, weren't there four of them?" Makoto asked herself, soon her answer came when the other Ursa came up sneaking behind her about to strike, but a fist hit the jaw of the beast with some crack sounds and send it flying to a tree.

Makoto was surprise to the Grimm taken down and saw her survivor to be Daidouji glowing a little golden-yellow and the glow stop, she turns to Makoto with a smirk.

"You okay?" Daidouji asked.

"Yeah, thanks, guess I let my guard down on that one." Makoto chuckled.

"Well, you should be more careful, even when you think you have won, always be prepare yourself just in case." Daidouji lectured.

"Sounds like you speak of experience." Makoto pointed out.

"You could say that; now shall we get going… partner." Daidouji said as she began walking.

"Right behind you, partner." Makoto cheered as she runs up to her side.

"So, you do you think Ruby and Yang are doing?" Makoto asked, wondering how Daidouji's sisters are doing.

"Fine I suppose, Yang's probably trying to make this exciting and Ruby maybe looking for one of us though I think she'll end up with someone else." Daidouji guessed, knowing what they're doing right now.

"I bet they're already on their way to the temple, let see who gets there first!" Makoto suggested, thinking of racing to the temple.

Daidouji agreed wanting to see if one of her sisters have made their way to the temple as well as the two started running together.

 **(With Menat)**

"Hmm, let see; I should be able to sense where Luffy is and hopefully he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble, not that he has before." Menat said to herself holding her crystal ball, knowing Luffy he's enjoying this little adventure like he always has since their childhood.

Menat continue walking through some trees looking around trying a sight of Luffy but none so far, as she goes on something is lurking in the woods near the girl. Menat heard a small crack sound probably a stick being stepped on meaning something is sneaking around her.

"If you wish to come at me, then I suggest you turn away as your fate has already been sealed." Menat threatened as a giant snake pops out and charge at Menat, but she jumps up backwards dodging the sneak attack.

 **(Music-Street Fighter 5 Menat Theme)**

Menat hops on the white snake's body and back down to the ground as she ready herself in her fighting stance with her crystal ball, which is named Left Eye of the Lion, now floating above her hand as it glows in purple and blue aura. Ready to face the King Taijitu.

The white head charge at her again and Menat dodges it with her crystal ball going the other way and her aura glows as she performs some dance like a belly dancer of sort as the ball flew towards the white Taijitu and deliver an uppercut and a hit on the side making the snake angry. It tries to catch the crystal ball in its mouth, but the ball is moving too fast for it to keep up as Menat dances a bit more fast and fierce making the ball strike harder and move faster. The white Taijitu was getting piss that it hisses in rage.

"Oh, what's the matter, I thought snakes love to dance." Menat taunted before jumps high to the snake's nose with her ball position in the middle.

Menat starts spinning around channeling her strength into her legs and double kick the ball against the nose of the snake with enough force to push it back and make it fall on its back to the ground. Not wanted to give the creature of Grimm a chance to recover, she grabs the ball and straighten her body aiming at the Taijitu's bottom side then spins fast like a human drill.

" **Soul Drill"** Menat dives down at the body and hit near the head, drilling her way through as the white snake hisses in pain until Menat pierce through the skin and literally blew the head off as it rolls on the ground and stop lifeless.

Menat flew up and stop spinning with her aura shape like wings on her arms, looking down smiling that she has defeated the beast but also remembered something important about the Taijitu: they have two heads, one's black, and the other is white.

Soon, the black head shot itself it Menat seeking to swallow it whole though Menat has other plans, she quickly turns around rising the ball above and slams it on the head then backflip away as she lands on her feet.

"Well, I was wondering when'd you show up." Menat said facing the black Taijitu as it stares at her with the intention to kill the human girl.

"You sure took your time… Luffy." Menat smiled as she turns her back on the black and Luffy suddenly ran pass her charging towards the snake with his arm stretch really far as it twists itself too.

The Black Taijitu didn't care if there's another human, it will devour them all the same and charges at Luffy, or so it believes.

" **Gum-Gum… Riffle"** Luffy unleash his attack right between the nose holes, shattering the bones of its top mouth and sending it flying and lying on the ground lifeless.

 **(Music End)**

"Hey Menat, I see you dealt with the other head." Luffy said as he saw the white snake's head disintegrating on his way to her.

"Yep, the creatures of the Grimm will have to think twice about dealing with the Fortune-Telling Fighter!" Menat determined striking a pose with her hands acting like cat paws.

"Well, we're together as partner just as planned, now let's go exploring and find that temple!" Luffy excited, Menat smiles glad to Luffy being so cheerful no matter the situation and always being there for those he cherishes and kiss him on the cheek.

 **(With Glynda and Ozpin)**

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Monkey D. Luffy and Menat Tamashii." Glynda reported looking at the live footage of Luffy and Menat.

"That boy sure troublesome, consider he's Grap's grandson, I don't know what that girl sees in him." Glynda signed, worry about Menat relationship with Luffy.

Ozpin listen to Glynda's words, but he's more focus on Ruby and Weiss having some difficulty getting along. He then switches to another footage of Dante and Jotaro seeing they have defeated some Grimm together.

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda predicted as she walks off then stop.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked though Ozpin didn't respond as he continues to watch his sight on Ruby and Dante.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This update is to let you all know that I'm still going on with my stories and a little birthday surprise for merendinoemiliano. Hope you like the new chapter you and others who love this story have waited for.**

 **The partners have been found and they are all making their way to the temple for the relics though they will also dangerous battle to face if they want to make it out alive and work together.**

 **Hope you like the fighting scenes of Menat and Makoto, don't worry you'll the others fight soon on the next chapter. As for Menat's Semblance, as you may have guessed, is her Soul Power and hope you like the move I made up like the drill part.**

 **Also, thank you for loving my story SO much that we reached over 6,600 views in just nine chapter and hope it'll go higher with more chapters to come!**

 **KO comment, favorite and follow through on how this story will go!**


	10. New Beacon Team Assemble!

**New Beacon Team Assemble!**

"Alright, we should be in the right direction." Dante said as he and new partner Jotaro walk out of the woods and into the open space.

"Hope there won't be anymore Grimm to deal with, I'm getting sick and tired of them." Jotaro said.

"I know how you feel, I heard they've been pretty active more than usual." Dante mentioned, hoping things won't get worse by the time he graduated.

They continue walking on the grassy field for a couple of minutes or so until they spotted something up ahead.

"Think that's the temple?" Jotaro asked seeing it's a stone structure.

"Seem so, and it looks like we're not the only ones here." Dante pointed at to girls standing at the temple, one he recognizes as Yang and the other is a new one.

"Hey, Yang!" Dante called out getting the girls attention.

"Dante, you made it! Took you Xiao Long to get here." Yang punned as the other girl who seems to be her partner groans at the horrible puns.

"Glad to see you still being cheerful." Dante chuckled, think Yang's jokes are a little funny.

"(Wow, he actually like my jokes?)" Yang thought smiling.

"Anyway, this is my partner Jotaro Joestar, or Jojo." Dante introduced his partner.

"Jojo, you call yourself that because you put the two jos in your name and put them together?" Yang chuckled.

"The Jojo name kinda runs in the family." Jotaro explained, he doesn't care what people may call as long as they can be trustful.

"Well, I'm Yang and this is my partner Blake." Yang introduced the boys to her partner.

Blake is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hey." Blake greeted, she's not much of a talker.

"So, I take it you girls already got the relics?" Dante asked.

Yang show the boys their relic which is a gold chess piece.

"That's it?" Dante asked, he hoped the Ozpin would be a bit more creative than this.

"I wonder if the others are doing okay." Jotaro said looking at the woods.

"I'm sure they're fine, my sisters can handle herself well." Yang said proudly.

 **(With Jaune, Pyrrha, Medaka, and Izuku)**

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing in front of dark cave with Izuku and Medaka who they ran into along the way thinking it's pretty suspicious.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked, wondering if this is the temple.

"I don't think so, the Headmaster said that we need to head north." Medaka recalled.

"Then we should leave, I get the feeling that this cave isn't empty as it seems to be." Pyrrha said turning around.

"By the way Jaune, how are you doing so far?" Izuku asked concern for his childhood friend.

"Great actually, we haven't run into any Grimms yet." Jaune answered, happy to see that he's doing well in a dangerous forest with help by Pyrrha.

Suddenly, Jaune felt his nose being a little itchy on the inside then sneezes loudly towards the cave which send off an echo sound.

"Well, that was unexpected." Izuku said.

"You okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, just a little sneeze, nothing to worry about." Jaune stated seeing that he's okay.

Medaka stare at the cave feeling that her instinct is warning her of something that's coming from inside, seconds later she saw four red glowing eyes coming towards her group and fast.

"We have to go. NOW!" Medaka shouted.

The others saw this and quickly ran as a Deathstalker emerges from the cave, it screaks before chasing after the four. Jaune saw it aiming its stinger at Pyrrha, he manages to push her out of the way, but his hoodie got caught in it and swinging around while screaming in fear.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha and Izuku worried.

"Guys, help?!" Jaune begged while trying to hold on to dear life.

"Don't worry, we'll" The Deathstalker flinch its tail forward strong sending Jaune flying through the air. "…Save you." Pyrrha finished her sentence and got back to running with the others.

 **(Dante and Others)**

"Hey, Yang." Dante said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah Dante."

"Ever thought of Ruby as a little angel?" Dante asked.

"Sometimes, why?' Yang wondered why the question.

Dante pointed up as Yang look to her surprise Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouted as she falls toward the group until Jaune crashes into her, making them crash into a tree.

"I'm guessing she came from up there." Jotaro pointed a giant black bird-monster flying around with Weiss hanging on its talon.

"Did your sister actually rode a Nevermore here?" Blake asked, Yang barely respond still shock of seeing Ruby falling from the sky.

They suddenly heard a couple of explosions coming from the woods, they see two Ursa coming out roaring in pain as another explosion erupts on their backs and they fall face-first showing Luffy riding on one and a girl on another.

"Aw, they're broken." She said disappointed that the ride is over.

She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Luffy grinned as Menat came running to him catching her breath with a boy to the orange-haired girl.

"Sorry Ren guess we should've been more careful." Menat apologized for the trouble.

"Don't worry, Nora… can be like that too." Ren said panting.

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Menat and Ren see that Luffy and Nora are gone, looking around until they see them at the temple looking at the chess pieces. Nora took one and started singing with the chess on her head.

"Yang!" Daidouji called out arriving at the temple with Makoto.

"Hey, sis!" Yang waved glad to see one of her sisters is okay.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted getting the crazy girl's attention.

"Coming Ren." Nora responded as she walks back to her childhood friend.

"Did those two just rode two Ursas here?" Blake asked.

Before Yang could even say a word, the group see Pyrrha, Medaka, and Izuku running out of the woods with the Deathstalker from before chasing them. Ruby saw this and jump off the tree leaving Jaune on his own, getting himself off the branch he crashed on.

"Ruby?" Yang shocked seeing her little sister here.

"Yang!" Ruby excited seeing her older sister as they're about to hug.

"Nora!" Nora said getting between the sisters.

Medaka slash her fan at the claw away that was coming to her.

"Did they just come here with a Deathstalker behind them?" Blake asked. That got on Yang's last nerve.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang shouted bursting in rage as her eyes turn red. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Two seconds have passed.

"Uh, Yang…" Ruby patted on her sister's arm and pointing up, Yang hung her head in defeat.

With Weiss hanging onto dear life.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss asked as she can feel her hand slipping off the talon.

"I said jump." Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assured.

"She's falling." Jotaro and Ren said at the same time.

Jaune see Weiss falling and decided to help her somehow, he jumps catching in his arm while trying to look cool.

"Just… dropping in?" Jaune asked, but then he realizes he didn't think this ahead of how they'll land safely.

"Oh on… IZUKU?!" Jaune shouted as they fall to the ground.

Izuku run at the spot where they'll fall on and start glowing light-green with some electric spark coursing through his body, then he threw his arm in the air blowing a powerful air pressure that slowed down their fall until they landed on feet.

"Phew, thanks Izuku." Jaune thanked his best friend after putting Weiss down.

"Yes, thank you." Weiss said before walking off.

"Your welcome!" Izuku said.

"(Hmm, this kid is like me. Interesting.)" Daidouji thought on Izuku.

Pyrrha and Medaka jump at the others away from the Deathstalker.

"Well, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang joked.

"We'll see about that." Dante smirked taking out his sword and throw it straight at the Deathstalker like a spear then quickly took out his black gun shooting two bullets right behind Rebellion.

The sword's tip hit the front face of the giant scorpion monster with the two bullets hitting the bottom hilt adding the extra force to pierce right through it all the way to the other side. Thus, killing the Deathstalker as it screams in pain and lay lifeless as its body begun to disintegrate.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Makoto excited as Daidouji is also impress by this feat.

"Nice!" Dante said, feeling proud of himself as he ran to quickly get his sword, then suddenly another Grimm that is a black elephant jumps out of the woods and another Deathstalker following from behind. And a Griffon flying by near the Nevermore.

Dante move out of the way and made it back to the others.

"Great, now what?" Jotaro asked, feeling annoyed.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss gestured at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby reminded everyone.

"But we have to be prepared to fight them consider we're now their next prey." Dante pointed out.

"Figure as much, let just be sure to watch each other's back." Jaune suggested.

"Yes, Teamwork is the key of surviving this." Izuku added as he and Jaune fist bump.

 **(Music-Hero (Kibou No Uta), Flow)**

Soon, one person from a pair grabbed their own relic and start running together with the Grimm follow them and they all spilt up: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will take care of the Nevermore. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren will deal with the Deathstalker. Dante, Jotaro, Dadouji, and Makoto will take on the Griffon. And Izuku, Medaka, Luffy, and Menat will deal with the Goliath.

" **Full Cowl"** Izuku activated his Semblance giving him enhance super strength and charge at Goliath giving it a few strong punches though only it made it stumble back a few feet.

"This thing is tougher than I thought." Izuku reported to Medaka.

"Yes, meaning we'll have to go 100%!" Medaka glared as her hair suddenly changed into fluorescent red.

"Whoa!" Izuku shocked and flutter seeing Medaka like being cute.

"This is my **War God Mode** Semblance. It increases my strength like yours, but it also heals my body better too." Medaka explained. No Wonder she's Pyrrha's rival at the tournament.

Medaka got into a run-starting position and ran right at the Goliath slamming her feet on the side push it back severely feet away, but it remains standing.

"Any ideas?" Luffy asked Menat. She looks into her crystal ball for a few seconds, it showed her what they need to do.

"We're going to use its own tusks against it!" Menat said.

"Alright, Luffy, you take the one of the lefts, I'll got the right." Izuku said.

Luffy smirks and ran with one arm stretching far behind, he jumps to the face level of the Goliath.

" **Gum-Gum Pistol"** Luffy punched one of the tusks off.

Izuku soon did the same as he ran up to the other tusk and give it a power karate chop.

" **SMASH!"** Breaking the tusk off.

Luffy and Izuku grabs each tusk instantly knowing on how to use them; they impale one leg on the front and other on the back taking away the Goliath's ability to move. It screams in pain as it tries to move its legs, but nothing.

"Medaka, get it to sit up!" Izuku said.

Medaka nodded and dash to the black elephant, unleash a powerful uppercut to force it to sit on its butt. Then Izuku charge at the beast channeling all his power into one arm and literally punch a hole right in its stomach sending a powerful shockwave on the other side to the trees.

Izuku stands victories with only a mess up injured arm, smiling that they won.

Meanwhile, Dante and his group are dealing with the Griffon trying to shoot it down.

"We aren't getting anywhere with that thing flying around." Jotaro pointed out.

"Yeah, we need to do something about the wings." Dante agreed, he did some thinking and got the idea.

"Makoto, Dadouji, can you two can throw us up there?" Dante asked.

"We can try." Makoto said not about this plan, but it's better than nothing.

Dadouji grabs hold of Jotaro and Makoto does the same with Dante, they pour all their strength into their Semblance and threw them straight at the Griffon with Dante using his sword to cut off one wing and Jotaro bringing out **Star Platinum** pulling out its fingers.

" **Star Finger"** The Stand Semblance's fingers stretched long and swings it like a sword to to cut off the other wing, forcing the griffon to fall to the ground.

Makoto and Dadouji runs around the former winged beast throwing their punches on the face and stomach, then they double whamming on the head before the jump away when Jotaro threw Dante with **Star Platinum's** strength at the Griffon and chop its head while stick the landing and striking a cool pose.

 **(Music End)**

"Woo-Hoo! Now that was AWESOME!" Makoto shouted jumping in excitement with her breasts bouncing along.

"Get work everyone, I get the feeling that we're gonna be doing more teamwork together for a long time." Dante stated.

"You guys weren't so bad, you definitely got the power to back up the heart." Jotaro commented, looking at Daidouji as she blushes a bit from the comment.

"You too, it was a great experience working with you guys." Daidouji smiled.

Soon, they met up with the others as they have defeated their Grimm and made their way back to the cliff where Ozpin and Glynda are waiting.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Dante and everyone have passed their initiation, surviving the challenges while working together as one, and defeating some tough Grimm along the way. Now they'll be attention Beacon as their new school together going through classes and hope they'll be able to go on missions, and hope they'll be ready to face danger sooner than expected.**

 **Hope you all like the battle and the characters showing off their abilities as they worked together.**

 **KO comment, favorite, follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. First Hard Lesson in Class

**First Hard Lesson in Class**

Dante is seen sleeping on his bed mumbling something about pizza as the sun shines through the window of the dorm room, and there seems to be more than whatever he's dreaming about.

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Dante is running through the giant field that is entirely made out of pizza with the pepperonis sizzling and the cheeses giving off such wonderful smell as he feels joy like a little boy on a bright summer day._

 _Then he stopped himself when he spotted something on the cheesy hill, looks like a person, a female to be exact with the figure shape. The girl turns around revealing herself to be Yang wearing a bathrobe with a lustful smile as well, she sway her hips side to side like a belly dancer as she gives off a sexually stare with her eyes._

" _Hey there, Handsome Devil." Yang greeted smoothly._

 _She removes the bathrobe slowly until it drop to the ground revealing that she isn't wearing any clothing at all, except for two slices of pizza covering her boobs and one on her pussy. The sight made Dante's eyes widen, his jaws dropped literally to the ground, and his nose dripping of blood a bit, A small bump is rising from his pants between the legs._

" _Come on now, this "pizza" is waiting for you for the main course." Yang gestured her hand to Dante._

 _As if something is making Dante move towards her, he walks with a hungry look on his face and his hands are an inch away from touching the pizza on her breasts._

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _RRRIIIINNNNGGG RRRIIIINNNNGGG_

Dante screamed as he launched himself up standing on the bed with his guns out pointing at random direction thinking something dangerous tried to sneak up on him while he was sleeping, only to realizes there's no danger.

"Morning." Jotaro said while holding his scroll in his hand.

"Dude, what the heck?" Dante asked angry.

"I was just having an awesome dream of pizza, and surprisingly Yang was in it." Dante said about the dream he had.

"It better not be anything weird and unsettling while were in school." Daidouji glared at the Demon Hunter as she combs her hair.

"...Maybe." Dante shrugged.

"What's so weird about eating pizza, everyone has their favorite food, like me with nuts." Makoto pointed out after exiting the bathroom.

"Well, I can see everyone is getting ready for the first day of school." Dante commented.

"Though it would help that our Leader would try to lead by example." Jotaro stated that everyone woke up before Dante.

"I'll try, and I'm still surprised that I've been named leader. Kinda thought you would get the roll, Jotaro." Dante admitted. He hasn't really thought of himself a leader kind of guy until last night.

"Leadership is too much of a hassle for me." Jotaro clarified.

"Well, as long as we work together as one then we may become the greatest team in Beacon history." Dante proclaimed.

"Yeah, everyone will know the name Team DDJM through countless generations!" Makoto cheered.

Dante chuckles of his teammates strong spirit, he remembers how he and his newly formed team walked up to the stage that night when Ozpin announced the teams like JNPR (Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren), RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang), and IMML (Izuku, Medaka, Menat, and Luffy). He was caught completely off guard when Ozpin named Dante leader of team DDJM and believes the Headmaster has faith in him.

"Okay, so what time do we have our first class?" Dante asked.

"9 o'clock." Jotaro answered.

Dante look at his scroll seeing the time to be 8:30.

"Alright, got plenty of time to get myself ready and we're off." Dante said as he makes his way to the bathroom to freshen' himself up.

"Aw, I wanted to start decorating our room." Makoto winced.

 **(Professor Port Class)**

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" The teacher of Grimm class said.

Port appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

Everyone seem to be paying attention to the lecture though others could barely keep themselves awake from the boring lecture and few are just sleeping like Luffy as Menat tries her best to wake him up.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port winked at Yang which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port said a little loudly.

"Someone please… kill me." Daidouji begged with her head slammed on the desk.

"I know Port can be a little… full of himself, but he's still a good Huntsman who cares for others." Dante whispered.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A, adventure tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy…" Port said.

"Okay, maybe he is full of himself." Dante take back what he said.

"Did someone say adventure story?" Luffy asked suddenly waking up.

"Is he always like this?" Izuku asked Menat.

"Yes, the only time Luffy would ever listen in class if it involves adventure stories." Menat explained.

During Port's story, Weiss looks over at Ruby who is not paying attention to the teacher and instead is goofing off like making silly faces and drawing a funny doodle of Port with a big round belly as they only made Weiss angier that she has to put up with someone like her as the leader. She believes that Ozpin made a mistake picking that girl over the heiress of the greatest dust company in Remnant.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked after he finished his story.

"I do, sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port gestured at the cage with red glowing eyes.

"I would also like to prove myself." Jotaro said raising his hand too.

"My, we seem to have another brave soul!" Port commented. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Jotaro and Weiss got themselves ready as they changed from their school uniform to their combat gear and stare at eyes in the cage.

"Jotaro…" Weiss said didn't looking at him.

"Weiss…" Jotaro said doing the same.

"Aw man, I wanted to fight too." Luffy disappointed that he didn't raise his hand to fight the Grimm.

"But it is going to be an interesting, two people from different teams working." Izuku pointed out.

"I agree, Huntsmen and Huntresses offen teams up with other random people on missions to deal with Grimms and other problems. And it looks like those two know each other." Medaka said.

Jotaro and Weiss's team started cheering for them wishing them luck for the fight as Port swings down his axe and the horned-big Grimm pops out snarling at the two. Ruby is cheering for Wiess but the white hair girl glares at her forcing her to be quiet.

"I'll try holding it down, you go for the kill." Jotaro laid out the plan to Weiss.

"I can work with that." Weiss agreed to the plan.

Boarbatusk squeal before it rolls into a ball at charge at the two as they dodge the attack and Jotaro went after it throwing a few punches on the side and slams his fist on the head to pin it down, but it quickly rolls up and got away.

"Haha, not easy to keep your opponent down." Port said.

Weiss dash at the Boarbatusk with the speed of her glyph slash on the side though had little effect the Grimm. It now rolls around the two and attacks them as they are force on defense to push it back.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at Ruby, hurting her feelings for trying to support her teammate.

"(That girl really needs to get a reality check.)" Daidouji thought angry. Nobody talks that way to her little sister and gets away with it.

The Boarbatusk charges straight at Jotaro, he watches carefully at the rolling beast waiting for the right time to make his move, when it get close enough Jotaro brought out his **Star Platinum** to grabbed the tusks and rips them off as the Boarbatusk squeal in pain. He uses this opportunity to hold it up for Weiss to thrust her blade at the belly of the beast killing it and winning the battle.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of two true Huntsman and Huntress-in-training!" Port clapped his hands at the two.

Jotaro and Weiss shake hands congratulating each other as everyone on their desk cheers except for Ruby still frowning from Weiss yelling at her. Then the bell rang.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port said as the students begun getting their things and leaving the classroom.

Weiss glares at Ruby for a moment before she leaves.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked. Team RWBY look at each other wondering the same question.

"Someone should give her a lesson in respecting others." Daidouji said pounding her fist to the palm.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Jotaro said.

 **(Later)**

Weiss is seen walking outside still angry at Ruby after giving her a piece of her mind from the talk they had earlier. She finds it unfair that someone like her got into Beacon two years early and was named leader, she wonders how someone like her got the special treatment when she worked hard to get here.

"Hey, Weiss." Jotaro called out, power-walking towards her.

"What is it, Jotaro. I'm not in the mood." Weiss said.

"Are you really that angry about Ruby?" Jotaro asked.

"I just think that Ozpin made a mistake of making her the leader." Weiss stated.

"I thought you knew better that you can't always get everything you want from just being rich and all." Jotaro recalled.

"You make it sound like I got exactly everything in most of my life." Weiss said. Jotaro look at her with a serious face.

"Which… you may be right." Weiss admitted.

"I may not know that the Headmaster much, but I can tell that he has experience and wisdom that we shouldn't waste, and that he can see great potential in others like Jaune." Jotaro lectured.

"I'm sure the teachers here feel the same way, from what I heard from the old man; Ozpin is a very truthful guy with things that the rest of us lacks and wants to share that so we can be better prepared and making sure he doesn't lead anyone astray." Jotaro rephrasing the words his grandfather Joseph told him.

"So, you're saying that Ruby earned being a leader more than me?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. Just stop thinking about the things you didn't get and focus more on what you DO have, we're all here to become stronger than ourselves so that we can do better in the future. Instead of being the best leader, be the best person and show everyone that you are NOT like your father." Jotaro determined

Weiss smiles finally understanding what she needs to do for herself and for her team, also to make up to Ruby for the way she's been treating her. She was glad to have Jotaro as a friend since they met when they were little kids at the meeting between the Schnee Dust Company and the Speedwagon Foundation. The Meeting didn't go well, but in the end Weiss and Jotaro became friends on good terms and keeping in touch with each other.

"Thank you." Weiss thanked as she bows and walk away, and she stops after a few feet.

"And tell Mr. Joestar I said hi." Weiss said before walking away for real this time.

"Yare yare daze, that girl sure is a pain in the ass, but at least she's doing good." Jotaro sighed with a small smile. He walks away heading heading back to his team.

Unknown to them, Professor Port is seen in the corner watching and listening in to the whole conversation with a smile under his big mustache.

"Well done, Jotaro. Your grandfather was certainly right about you having a big heart." Port commented.

 **(Team DDJM Room)**

Jotaro walks in and lay on his bed.

"So, how'd it go with Ice Princess?" Dante asked about Weiss.

"It went well." Jotaro answered simply as he took out a comic book and starts reading.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone had a great first day in class learning (mostly about Port) and seeing Jotaro and Weiss working well together since they're childhood friends. Jotaro dropped some heavy stuff on Weiss helping her realizes why she came to Beacon in the first place and will try to do better.**

 **Now, let's hope everyone will survive the first school year.**

 **And THANK YOU all for your big support on my story with over 14,000 views in just a few chapters! Hope you continuing supporting!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	12. Arc and Deku Bond of Being Weak

**Arc and Deku Bond of Being Weak**

A loud clink sound of two metal objects collided was made when Jaune blocks a heavy attack of a mace from a fellow classmate, and school bully with a cocky attitude, Cardin as he smirks slowly pushing Jaune down using most of his strength in his legs not to falter. Jaune acted fast by jump bending both legs close to him and spring them to kick Cardin in the stomach pushing him away about five feet and quickly got back up in a defense stance again. Cardin growls tightening the grip on the handle of his mace and charges swinging his mace with one hand to smack Jaune away only to hit nothing but air as Jaune dodges them thinking quick on his feet and ram his shield to the side knocking the armored student down, but not out.

Cardin shook his head to regain his focus and look up at Jaune looking down on him with a grin while keeping his shield up, this does not sit well for Cardin did not like having his butt kicked by a weak blonde dude, he gets up and glares at Jaune which send a little shiver down his spine but refuse to show fear as he stands firm as he slowly walk around him. Cardin let out a battle-cry charging at Jaune with the head of the mace high in the air and swings it down hard against the shield again, this time forcing Jaune down on one knee as he struggles against Cardin superior strength.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin smirked, looking at Jaune's worried face but quickly change to a confident smile.

"Maybe, though Izuku is right about one thing: you are heavier than me." Jaune said, making Cardin confuses.

"What's that supposes to meAAH?!" Cardin screamed suddenly being pulled in by Jaune as he performs the Circular throw to force Cardin out of the ring as he lands on his back a little hurt.

"And that's ends the match!" A man shouted.

The man is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. He wears a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

"Well done, Young Jaune, you have shown great improvement on finally defeating Cardin! Wouldn't you agree, Professor Goodwitch?" The tall-muscle man asked his fellow staff.

"Yes, Professor Yagi, I admit you show some growth dealing with Cardin today as you saw through his attacks and used his own strength against you, and with your Aura level slightly to the red zone." Glynda said.

"Thank you, I had some help with Izuku figuring out Cardin's fighting style." Jaune said, looking at the other students who were watching the whole match seeing Izuku smile shyly.

"It's always good to have help from friends including those from different teams, it's important to talk about strategies but be sure not to reveal everything, you know?" Professor Yagi lectured.

"Indeed, in official matches like a tournament style when one opponent is knock off the ring that's declares a lose or when your Aura level drop to the red zone meaning you can no longer fight." Glynda explained.

"Take extra precautions for when the Vytal Festival comes in just a few months away. Train hard, hone everything you got including working with your team. Forming strong bonds in one's heart will be your key to victory!" Professor Yagi shouted proudly while doing a pose and the students cheer.

 **(Lunch Time)**

In one or two able tables put together for Team RWBY, JNPR, DDJM, and IMML are sitting together as they talk about some stuff like Nora with her dream though Ren always corrects them as he somehow knew what she was dreaming.

"Man, whenever I get into Combat Class, I always feel thrill to see Professor Yagi in class." Jaune said.

"You said it, Jaune! For HE is the one and only All Might, Symbol of Peace and the Number 1 Huntsman in the world! And he's our teacher!" Makoto exclaimed exciting.

"The guy is so cool going around the world saving lives like a real-live Superhero!" Luffy said with his eyes sparkling of stars.

"Yes, All Might is a man who always smiles whenever he fights villains or saving lives, showing everyone that he'll always be there to help." Izuku excited.

"I can certainly understand of you wanting to become like him consider all those All Might stuff you have when we were unpacking." Medaka pointed out.

"Well, huh, I just admired him so much, that's all." Izuku embarrassed when Medaka brought it up.

"(And the fact that I'm All Might's successor of his Semblance, which is a big secret that I can't tell anyone even to my friends.)" Izuku thought.

"Anyway, Izuku, I want to thank you for giving me some of those advices. Thanks to that I was finally able to beat him." Jaune thanked Izuku for his help.

"Oh please, it was nothing, you were the one who came up with the idea of using Cardin's brute heavy attacks and weight against him." Izuku stated.

"Yeah, but you were the one who did the analyses on Cardin's fighting style, that was a really big help!" Jaune commented.

Truth is, Izuku understands what is like to be weak compare to others and being picked for most of his life because he was once a powerless boy with no aura or Semblance until he met All Might that changed his life forever, learning his secrets and being chosen to carry on the torch of Justice. He can certainly relate himself to Jaune consider his lack of skills and training, but never gave up on his dream of becoming a Huntsman like he does.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you two are the strategist together." Dante pointed out.

"I'm just glad that you're finally standing up to him, consider all the bullying he did to you." Pyrrha expressed her gratitude to her partner.

"Thanks, though honestly I didn't let all that bother me or else I would be giving Cardin something out of me." Jaune explained why he doesn't complain much.

"That's good and all, but I think it would've been better to report this to the teachers." Jotaro said.

"He's right, it would be the right thing to do." Daidouji agreed.

"Like how Cardin is picking on that Faunus girl right now?" Ruby pointed at the table across them.

Everyone turns around to see Cardin is picking on a bunny-Faunus by pulling on her ear as she begs him to stop and he with his team laugh at her.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha angered.

"He's not the only one…" Blake glared.

"It must be hard being a Faunus." Yang pitted for the bunny girl.

Izuku couldn't stand seeing people like Cardin treat Faunus like that just because they're different than humans, doesn't mean they're not like them, they have free will too and should coexist like others believe. This remains him of his childhood friend who is a Faunus never let anyone break his spirit because he wants to be the best in the world and surpass All Might because he admires him too, this gave him the courage to stand up and walk toward Cardin.

"Hey, where you're going Izuku?" Makoto asked.

"I think he's about to show that idiot a thing or two." Dante smiled, wanting to see how Izuku will handle this.

P-please stop." The Bunny-Faunus begged, but her words fail to reach him.

"Oh, look at the freak begging like a dog." Cardin laughed as his team did too.

Then suddenly something smacks Cardin's hand hard enough to let go of the bunny-Faunus's ear much to her relief, they look to see Izuku standing in front of them with his legs shaking a little.

"I think it's about time you stop this." Izuku said firm.

"Oh looks, it's the green pipsqueak coming to rescue the freak." Cardin insulted.

"Cardin, she's a living being like everyone else including humans, so we learn to live peacefully with them." Izuku lectured. Makoto and Blake smiles of Izuku words of loving Faunus equally as everyone are also impress of this.

"Live with a bunch of animals, no way, that don't deserve to be where nor even exist at all." Cardin said angry.

"Don't you see all that negative emotions toward each other is what drives the Grimm, the common enemy we should ALL be working together to fight." Izuku pointed out.

"Oh please, the only thing these freaks are good for is bait for the Grimm." Cardin stated.

Izuku felt hurt that a fellow Huntsman-in-training would say such awful things and wonder if Cardin really deserves being here in Beacon.

"You're wrong." Jaune said, also feeling some courage walking next to Izuku.

"She nor any other Faunus are expendable, they have every right like everyone else like wanting to become Hunters. Who knows, maybe you'll see that someday when you're save by one." Jaune said.

"Yeah right, the day a Faunus save my life is the day I run away to join a circus." Cardin rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I think would be better off in a circus being a clown." Jaune joked making Izuku laugh as well as Cardin's team.

Cardin glares at his team shutting them up, he looks back at the two not seeing any fear in their eyes only brave and honest which really pisses him off as he clenches his fist.

"What you two think you're all big and strong just for standing up for an animal freak. You're nothing but weak babies." Cardin insulted.

"…Maybe you're right, even though we are strong there are still things in the world that are stronger than us, even after we graduated the world is still bigger than us. But that doesn't matter because being a Hunter means we have to put our lives on the line to protect others, even showing mercy to our enemies so we can show them we're better." Izuku said on how he feels about being a Hunter.

"He's right, we're all here to become Hunters to help everyone in need to fight Grimm and other bad people out there. You'd be surprise of how weaklings like us can do so much than you can." Jaune said crossing his arms together.

That tick Cardin off as he grinds his teeth and his eye twitches, burning in rage that these two scaredy cats are actually standing up him like he is nothing to them anymore, he didn't like this one bit as he wanted everyone to respect him as the top dog of the school or else, they suffer the consequences.

"You two are so gonna get it!" Cardin growled as he reels back his fist to punch them, but suddenly something big grabbing his arm.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mister Winchester?"

Cardin gulps as his expression change to fear slowly turning his around to see his team all hugging together like their life depends on it while shaking in fear, then he saw the assistance Combat teacher All Might, otherwise known as Professor Toshinori Yagi with his usual smile though to Cardin it looks very intimidating.

"A-A-All Might, sir… What are you doing here?" Cardin stuttered as he starts sweating.

"(All Might, you're here?)" Izuku thought shocked, wondering why his secret mentor is here now.

"Well, I was enjoying my own lunch time with some of the other teachers, but I just this suddenly got this curious picture of you bullying a young girl. Care to explain that?" All Might showed the picture of Cardin pulling on the bunny-Faunus's ear.

"Oh, well… I was… huh…" Cardin tried to come up with a lie, but he's too scared to lie to the Number 1 Huntsman in Remnanat.

"He was picking on her because he thinks Faunus are freaks and that they don't deserve to be here." Izuku answered, repeating the words Cardin said earlier.

"Is that so? Well, young man, it would seem you lack the knowledge and heart on what it truly means to be a Huntsman. I think I'll leave the punishment to Professor Goodwitch for you and your team." All Might said.

Cardin colors went pale as he knows how strict and scary that lady can be when it comes to discipline using either her Semblance or just her death-glare alone is enough to send shivers down anyone's spine who foolishly dares to mess with her. His teammates also went pale too.

"Now, team CRDL, I already informed Professor Goodwtich about this and she's expecting you at her office now. Best not to keep her waiting." All Might said.

Cardin glares at Izuku and Jaune, making a mental promise to have his revenge on them, after he survives Professor Goodwitches punishment as they walk out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you both for helping me." The bunny-Faunus thanked.

"It's no problem, we're just helping others." Jaune said.

"You should probably get back to your team right now, just to be safe." Izuku advised, the girl nodded and walk away.

"To think, young Cardin would pick on a second-year like that." All Might said.

"Huh, she's a second year?" Izuku asked surprises.

"Yes, her name is Velvet Scarlatina, part of Team CFVY." All Might informed.

"I commend on your heroic bravery for defending her, you two will definitely become great Huntsmen." All Might complimented.

"Wow, hearing you say that makes me feel glad, sir." Jaune amazed that he impressed All Might himself.

"By the way, how did you know about the bullying?" Izuku asked.

"You mean you didn't know, the picture I got on my scroll was from your partner Medaka." All Might revealed.

Izuku became shock and quickly turn his head facing Medaka still sitting at her sit as she gave him a wink and held up her scroll.

"You definitely got some good friends here, young Izuku, don't ever lose that and it'll be your strength. That goes for you too, young Jaune." All Might said.

"Yes sir!" Jaune and Izuku said at the same time and went back to their friends.

"(It looks like you're becoming more than I hope, young Izuku, I'll do my best to help grow strong like that. That spirit of yours will certainly help on becoming the Next Symbol of Peace.)" All Might thought before walking away heading to his office.

"Hey Jaune, there's something I want to talk to you about, meet me on the rooftop at night and bring Pyrrha along." Izuku said.

"Okay, we'll be there." Jaune agreed to the time.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like how Jaune and Izuku showed Cardin as they stand up for Velvet and All Might shows up as well, let see how Cardin and his team will do facing Glynda's wrath. What does Izuku want with Jaune and Pyrrha that he wants to meet them on the rooftop at night, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out as Jaune will also reveal a certain secret he's been hiding since he got into Beacon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	13. Arc and Deku Battle in Forever Forest!

**Arc and Deku Battle in Forever Forest!**

Izuku is standing close to the edge of the student dorm rooftop while waiting for Jaune and Pyrrha to get here for the talk he's wanted to disgust with them about.

"I just hope Jaune is okay with revealing his secret to Pyrrha, I'm the only one he told me about since he trusts me more." Izuku talked to himself.

"Hey Izuku, we're here." Jaune called.

Izuku turns around to see Jaune and Pyrrha arriving just as he promised they would.

"I hope we haven't kept you waiting for long?" Pyrrha asked.

"No worries, I actually just got here a little early." Izuku assured.

"Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Jaune asked curious.

"Well, Jaune, I think it's time you told Pyrrha more about yourself… like what you told me." Izuku revealed to blonde trainee shocking him.

"What… are you for real?" Jaune panicked and Pyrrha confused of what they are talking about.

"Jaune, I know you gotten to know Pyrrha more that she can be trustworthy, and I can tell you two gotten closer too." Izuku stated.

"Yeah, as friends and partners, but are you sure? If she"

"Jaune, it can't go wrong if it's the truth." Izuku said with confident.

Jaune let out a heavy sigh knowing that Izuku is right and he has gotten to know Pyrrha enough that she can be trusted with this secret since she's a good person with a big heart and beauty girl who could be the one girl for his heart to love her.

"(Lover her? Where did that come from?)" Jaune thought confused, never thought he would see Pyrrha more than a friend.

"Huh, are you going to tell me about this "secret" you wanted to tell me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha, I'm sure you can tell that my fighting skills are very lacking in training, right?" Jaune pointed out his flaws.

"Yes, but you're slowly improving with Izuku's help and I'm glad for that." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I actually don't have much combat training myself, I just been training my body to handle the drawback of my Semblance and there are the notebooks I keep of battle strategic of every Huntsmen and Huntresses." Izuku admitted.

"You see, Pyrrha, the reason why I don't actually have some combat experience is because… I never actually got trained." Jaune revealed as he looks at the dark horizon.

"What, I don't understand." Pyrrha confused.

"I come from a family Hunters, starting with my great-great grandfather to my father, few of my sisters are also Huntresses and I wanted to be one too to carry on the heroic legacy of my family, but I was never good enough for them." Jaune said in a sad tone.

"Both my parents and sisters didn't believe I could follow in their footsteps, so they never sent me to any combat schools denied me any training. Meaning I never went to any combat schools like you guys." Jaune mentioned.

"But if your parents never trained you, then how is that you are here?" Pyrrha asked feeling both worry and concern for Jaune.

"I… I lied myself in, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune confessed the truth.

Pyrrha's eyes widen of hearing that Jaune faked his way into Beacon Academy and soon understand why he did it after hearing that his family didn't believe in him, and that his family are Hunters by blood in their veins as her partner wanted to continue the family tradition even if it means doing it by himself.

"You know, you and Izuku are the first two people to ever believe in me, you know that?" Jaune asked looking back at Pyrrha and to Izuku.

"Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?" Jaune mentioned how his parents reacted.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to; parents are just worry about their children when it comes to danger and all." Pyrrha stated.

"I know, but this is always what I've wanted to be! I mean couldn't they understand how much to want this?" Jaune asked a pointless question.

"Which is why I believe Pyrrha would make a great training partner for you. Think of it as the saying "Opposite Attracts" meaning you two can work well together." Izuku explained the reason why he also asked Pyrrha to come here.

"I'm not sure whether to feel flutter or insulted from that." Jaune said.

"What I mean is that Pyrrha has more combat skills than the whole team, but there's only so much one girl can do on her own like coming up with a plan during the heat of the battle." Izuku pointed out.

"He's right, I don't exactly have a strategic mind like you and I know there are others out there with surpass that of my own." Pyrrha admitted.

"Really?" Jaune surprised to hear that.

"Yep, like this one person I know who I couldn't defeat in a fight like back at the Mistral Region Tournament and other fights we would do." Pyrrha mentioned.

"Oh yeah, you and Medaka are like… friendly rivals." Jaune remembered.

"More like sisters, actually." Medaka said, revealing herself on top of the higher rooftop surprising the boys.

"I was wondering when you would come join us." Pyrrha chuckled, she had a pretty good feeling that Medaka is here listening to the whole thing. Medaka jump down to three.

"I couldn't help but notice when Izuku whispered something to Jaune and I saw him going to the roof, so I decided to follow him and hide himself as I saw you and Jaune coming." Medaka explained.

"Anyway, Pyrrha and I are more like sisters even though we're not related by blood." Medaka mentioned.

"So, you listened to the WHOLE conversation?" Izuku asked freaking out a little, then stop when Medaka place her hand on his head.

"Don't not worry, I promise to keep Jaune's entrance a secret." Medaka reassured making the boys sigh.

"But I believe Headmaster Ozpin already knows about Jaune's fake transcript." Medaka pointed out as the boys become shock now.

"FOR REAL?!" Jaune and Izuku gasped at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure a man such as him would notice something like a fake transcript." Medaka pointed.

"But…?" Jaune confused that if the Headmaster already knew about truth, then why let him in at all.

"If you want to know, you'll have to ask him yourself." Medaka shrugged.

"Anyway, since I'm here I would like to offer my help to Izuku with his combat training." Medaka said.

"R-Really, that's actually great. Thank you!" Izuku smiled exciting.

"Now, I believe we should head back inside, it's late and we have classes tomorrow as well." Medaka reminded them as she walks back inside.

Pyrrha and the boys decided to follow her advice thinking they can talk about this more in the morning.

"And Jaune, whatever happens you will always have my support and I know you will be great Huntsman!" Pyrrha believed.

Jaune feels happy from the red-haired girl's words as they have lifted his spirit made him feel more determined to become a Huntsman even more to prove to his family and everyone who ever doubted him that he can achieved his dream with the help of his team and friends.

 **(One Week Later)**

We now see Glynda leading some team of students such as team RWBY, JNPR, DDJM, IMML, and CRDL walking through the beautiful crimson color forest as part of the class's fieldtrip as they all look around to see sightings of their surroundings.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda reminded the students.

Cardin is secretly glaring at both Jaune and Izuku as they can feel his eyes staring down at them.

"(I'm getting a bad feeling about this.)" Izuku thought.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda instructed.

As the students got to work on collecting the saps, Izuku spotted one of Cardin's teammate glaring at him and gesturing his head to his right telling him and go over there and it looks like Jaune got the same message from another.

"Hey, something wrong, Izuku?" Ruby asked when she notices Izuku being distrected.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just a little worried." Izuku said.

"Like what?" Ruby asked again.

"Well, Medaka offered to be my sparring partner and I'm worried that I'm just gonna waste her time since she's so amazing." Izuku explained.

"I don't think she would think that if she didn't offer to help train with you, and you can't worry about being a failure now." Ruby stated.

"I can't?" Izuku asked.

"Nope. Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Izuku. We both do! That includes Jaune and Dante. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Izuku. And I think that can be you." Ruby inspired Izuku to work harder which brought a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ruby, you're pretty with words when you get to it." Izuku commented.

"I just have my moments." Ruby giggled before walking away.

Soon, Izuku and Jaune left their team saying they're gonna look for more trees with sap somewhere else but it was just an excuse to meet with team CRDL as they are grinning with anger in their eyes.

"Hello boys, didn't think you would come." Cardin said.

"Well, we didn't want to be rude and not come here." Jaune said.

"Then you're just in time for a little thing we like to call "Payback"." Cardin pounded his fist into his palm.

"Let's not do this, we're fellow students of Beacon training to fight Grimm and protect lives, not each other." Izuku stated.

"After the humiliation you put me through, especially in front of All Might? I don't think so." Cardin angered.

"You did that to yourself when you were bullying your upperclassmen." Jaune pointed out.

"She and all the other Faunus are nothing but freaks, they're just animals that belongs in the jungle and we're gonna teach you guys who's the top dog." Cardin declared as he and his team brought out their weapons.

"Looks like there's gonna be a fight after all." Jaune sighed as he brought out his sword and shield.

"I was afraid of this, but we got no choice." Izuku said getting into his fighting stance.

"Idiots, we out number you, what makes of you stand a chance?" Cardin asked.

"We don't care, we'll take you and the two… Ursas… behind you…" Jaune slowly bcame shocked and scared as did Izuku.

"Well then, prepared to eat di-wait, what'd you said that's behind us?" Cardin confused.

"Huh, Cardin…" Dove tapped his leader's shoulder that got him to turn around to see the two large Ursas staring down at them.

"Those are big Ursas!" Sky gasped.

Russel looked down at the jar of sap striped to his belt on the side thinking they must've sniff the sap. There is also a sap stain on his shirt which the Ursas caught the scent of the sap with their nose and growls at the boy.

"Th-There's nothing to worry about, we're trained for this and we're gonna" Unfortunately, Cardin never got to finish his sentence because one Ursas swing its paw to smack the boy away and roll downhill then crash into a tree.

The rest of team CRDL quickly acted like scared little girls and ran for their life while getting their leader to run too.

The Ursas were about to go after them, but Izuku in his Full Cowl mode suddenly appeared in front of them and swing his arms that caused strong wind to push them back a few feet.

"We can't let those Ursas follow them, otherwise they'll find the other." Izuku pointed as he gets ready to fight.

"Yeah, let's take care of them quickly before more might show up." Jaune said.

 **(Music-Willpower: Persona 5)**

The boys charge to their own Ursa to fight thinking they're one for each it would make things even for them and if one of them defeat one Ursa then one can go help to deal with the other Ursa.

Jaune's Ursa swing its claws sideway toward Jaune, he saw that coming and slides under the large paw and slash at its leg making the black bear roar in pain and swing it's other claw as he blocks the strike with his shield this time, but got sent flying a little for about 10-12 feet away.

Meanwhile, Izuku dodges the other Ursa's attacks and saw an opening to its stomach.

" **Patch Smash"** Izuku punched the black bear away for a dozen feet almost making it fall on its back, but it remains strong and stand on all four again.

"Damn, it's tougher than it looks then I'll have to try something stronger." Izuku said to himself before charging at the Ursa again.

During the fight, Medaka and Pyrrha along with Ruby and Weiss came to the battlefield seeing this after they were alerted by the panicking team CRDL with their unconscious leader. Weiss was about to step in, but Pyrrha stop her.

"Wait, let see how this goes." Pyrrha said.

"But"

"She's right, I believe the boys can handle this." Medaka cut off Ruby, putting her faith in them.

Back to the fight, Jaune slashes on the side of the Ursa's right and dodge an incoming attack then stab his sword on its back and drags it down to cut open a big wound that made the black creature roar in more agonizing pain. It turns around to swing its back-paw to Jaune as he manages to jump back to narrowly avoid the big hit and slice the arm off. The Ursa roars in anger that a little human is beating it like this and thrust its paw at Jaune striking his chest that is protected by his chest-armor and his aura though still push away.

Izuku starts running around the Ursa while punching every spot on the black-furred body he can manage as the Ursa swings its arms around to try smacking the green boy away but couldn't touch him as he was moving a little too fast for it though Izuku will have to be careful with the spikes. However, the Ursa quickly reacted as it swings its arm toward Izuku managing to smack him away right next to Jaune.

 **(Music End)**

"How're you holding up?" Jaune asked panting a little.

"Good, but I think we need to end this now." Izuku suggested.

"At least the training from Pyrrha and Medaka are starting to pay off." Jaune commented as Izuku agrees.

"Got a plan?"

"Kind of, I'm gonna launch you and myself to the Ursa and we finish them." Izuku said.

"That's crazy!" Jaune pointed out.

"True, but Hunters are like heroes and they will always save the day, no matter the costs." Izuku determined. Jaune became shock and chuckles feeling a little determine himself.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaune smirked.

 **(Music-Say You Run: MHA OST)**

Izuku powers up his Full Cowl for increase the power of One for All into his legs thinking about using 10% more than he should and raising it up aiming for Jaune's shield as the blonde knight face his Ursa while Izuku face his, the two black bears didn't know that they are up to but they didn't want their plan to happen as they charge at them.

Then Izuku kicked the shield that sent Jaune flying at high speed while launching himself too as both head toward the charging Ursas for one final attack.

" **Arc…"** Jaune ready his sword.

" **Beacon…"** Izuku charged his fist.

Both Boys close in on the Ursas though one tries to kill Jaune with its claws and Jaune couldn't react in time, but then his shield "raise" to block it as it was surround by a faint black aura though he didn't notice and didn't care because he and Izuku were about to finish this.

"… **Crescent Slash"** Jaune sliced the Ursa's head off.

"… **Smash"** Izuku punched the Ursa's head so hard, it ripped off.

 **(Music End)**

"Wow!" Ruby amazed of how well the boys did against the Ursas.

"I actually agree with you, they did very impressive." Weiss complimented.

"Yes, they did." Medaka nodded and leans to Pyrrha's ear.

"Nice quick thinking on using your polarity semblance on Jaune's shield." Medaka whispered.

"I just help a little, he and Izuku did all the work." Pyrrha smiled as she sees Jaune going to Izuku and help him up.

"True, I believe fate has done us good pairing us up with them." Medaka smiled believing those two have a brighter future than she realizes.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and Izuku worked together to defeat the two Ursas as they were no match by their combined might of determination, and a little help from Pyrrha with the shield, and let's hope those bullies have learned their lesson again to never mess with the Arc and Deku.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	14. Incoming Storm, Trouble Between Friends

**Incoming Storm and Trouble Between Friends**

In the city of Vale, most of the people are working and volunteering on putting up from decorations for an important event that is coming to their Kingdom soon, that is the Vytal Festival which is an important celebration for all the four kingdoms of Remnant to come together to enjoy the peace they have and looking forward to the tournament too.

Walking through the streets seeing the decoration being put up are Team DDJM and RWBY as this was suggested by Weiss to go out together.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss amazed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's weirding me out…" Ruby frowned a bit.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss bragged.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped.

"She's also hoping that her big sister will come to visit and see her fight in the tournament." Dante stated.

"I'm still surprised you met my sister on your previous job before coming to Beacon." Weiss said.

"One of her soldiers heard about me and thought about needing the extra help, of course, Winter was against it at first but after showing her my awesome skills, she reconsidered and managed to care of the Grimm horde they were having trouble with." Dante explained while flexing his muscle, turns to Yang winking at her as she smirks in return.

"You didn't try flirting with her, did you?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Dante shrugged and Yang giggles.

"So, tell me exactly why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting a fishing dock when we could've been doing other things right now?" Daidouji asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complained covering her nose.

"I like the smell of nuts better, can we go?" Makoto begged.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained.

"So, in other words…" Dante looked to Blake.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake revealed.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said.

"You're already found out, Ice Queen, but I guess it's not too bad getting to know your opponent a little." Jotaro complimented a little of Weiss's plan.

"Whoa." Ruby said looking at something.

Both teams turn to where Ruby is looking at and became shock of seeing a Dust Shop with shattered windows with pieces of glass on the stone floor and yellow police tape on the front of the broken door. Two Vale policemen are standing in front of the crime scene as they seem to be having a hard time trying to figure this out.

"Hey there, boys, mind telling us what happened here?" Dante asked.

"Hey, you're the Grimm Hunting Detective! Heard you finally gone to Beacon." Vale Policeman 1 said.

"That I am, now about this scene?" Dante asked.

"Right, a robbery happened here last night. This is the second Dust shop this week, it's like the city is becoming a jungle." Vale Policeman 2 reported.

"Anything stolen?" Dante asked.

"Just Dust, the robbers didn't take any money at all." Vale Policeman 1 answered with a confusing look on his face.

"A robbery that doesn't involve money, that's weird." Makoto said as Blake nodded.

"Hmm, it's almost like someone is trying to prepare an army, any suspects?" Dante asked again.

"Well, there's the White Fang and we also heard rumor that they're working with known criminal Roman Torchwick." Vale Policeman 1 reported which peeked both teams interested and curious.

"Wait, Roman's human, right? Why would the White Fang work together with a human?" Vale Policeman 2 confused.

"This is something worth looking into, you guys check the security cameras of the store if you can find out anything else about the robbery while I do a little investigation of my own." Dante suggested. The two policemen nodded and walk away.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss angered as she walks away from the crime scene.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked angry at Weiss.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss pointed out.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." (crossing her arms, getting serious) "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake stated.

"I don't know, Blake… I encountered a few White Fang members and I saw them kill four Atlas soldiers and a bystander. I gonna have to go with Weiss on the psychopaths." Makoto said.

"Makoto!" Blake shocked that a fellow Faunus would say that.

"See, even another Faunus with more heart and brains know that White Fang dangerous." Weiss said.

"Well, I remember the White Fang were actually a bunch of peacefully protesters until five years ago a new leader stepped in changing the group as they are today." Daidouji mentioned.

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake said.

"Right, those police guys mentioned about that rumor about them working with that Roman guy, and my gut is telling me that it might be true." Dante said as Blake looks down in disbelief.

"So, the White Fang are lowering themselves to get help from other criminal scums. They're that desperate to wipe out humanity." Weiss mocked which anger Blake more.

"Okay, how about"

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouted getting both teams' attention.

They see a young boy jumping on the edge of the boat at the end of the dock.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The boy laughed and jump off the boat.

"You no-good stowaway!" Another sailor angered.

The boy hanging upside-down with his monkey tail holding him on a light pole and peeling a banana.

The monkey-Faunus is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The blonde monkey-Faunus claimed.

He saw two Vale police officers walking up to the light pole demanding him to come down, only to have the banana peel throw on his face and the monkey boy swings himself several feet ahead of the officers then runs while laughing a bit.

The monkey boy ran pass the two teams, in a slow-motion scene the monkey boy winks at Blake much to her surprise, and he runs as the two officers try to give chase.

"Don't worry, boys. I don't think that guy will cause any real trouble." Dante said as the officers seem to listen to him, and they left to do other police works.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang gestured to where the monkey ran off to.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss quickly suggested and everyone starts running after the monkey boy.

Jotaro decided to use his Semblance-Stand and have **Star Platinum** throw its user a few feet ahead of the monkey boy stopping him.

"Whoa, Jotaro!" The monkey boy surprised.

"Sun Wukong, didn't I told you to stay out of trouble." Jotaro chuckled.

"And I told you no promise." Sun said as the two shake hands.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I met Sun on a vacation trip with my grandfather on Vacuo and Sun stole his wallet." Jotaro explained.

"Jotaro managed to keep up with me, and the next thing we know we ended up being friends. I also returned the wallet with all the money inside." Sun said.

"So, you're one of the students of Haven Academy?" Daidouji asked curious.

"Yep, I went ahead of my team because I was excited to become here, and I wanted to see the place myself. I'm Sun Wukong and leader of my own team. Here's my ID card." Sun showed his ID to the others.

"It's legit. Oh yeah, I'm Dante Ozpin, Jotaro partner and leader." Dante introduced himself.

"Daidouji Xiao Long."

"Makoto Nanaya, what's up?"

"Hi, Sun, I'm Ruby Rose."

"…Weiss Schnee." Weiss glared a little at Sun.

"Blake Belladonna."

"You sure like to have fun, I'm Yang Xiao Long."

"Well, it was great meeting you guys and Jotaro… you might want to get off her now." Sun pointed down and started running off and jumping around.

"Get off her?" Jotaro confused of what Sun meant.

"Huh, Jotaro?" Yang pointed at Jotaro's feet where Sun was pointing at.

Jotaro look down and jump in surprise that he was standing right on top of a girl and he didn't never notice her until now.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl greeted with a smile.

"Um… hello." Ruby greeted nervous.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The girl answered.

"Then would like to get up from there?" Daidouji asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded and flip herself back up.

The girl has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced herself then both teams introduced themselves to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So, I did." Penny realized smiling.

"Well, we better get going. Sorry for stepping on you." Jotaro apologized as everyone leaves.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said.

"She was... weird..." Yang pointed out.

"I'm sure she's just new to being outside her own home which I can tell she might be homeschool too." Daidouji theorized.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Dante asked, but then he and everyone stop to see Penny in front of them somehow.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as Weiss and Jotaro look back and forth trying to figure out how she got there so fast.

"No, not you." Penny walked through the toward and stop in front of Ruby. "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered nervous.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby try to think of an answer and look to her friends for advice, her team was signaling her to say no though the other team like Dante, Jotaro, and Daidouji just shrug while Makoto gave her a thumb up.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby answered, this causes her team to faint comically as Penny smiles cheerfully.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny excited.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she and the others get up.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked curious.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked surprise.

"First-year of Atlas Academy, I'm combat ready!" Penny saluted.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss corrected, Ruby zooms next to Weiss agreeing with her and they low-five.

"Okay, it was really nice meeting you, Penny, but now I believe it's time we head back to Beacon for the day." Dante suggested.

"Agree, I want to forget about hearing those disgusting White Fang scums." Weiss said.

"Stop! I saw how you were glaring at Sun; I know you thought he might join the White Fang." Blake pointed out in anger.

"Well, he broke the law by sneaking on a boat, even if he is a Hunter student like us." Weiss said as she and Blake began to argue.

"Well, this going to go south fast." Jotaro stated.

"We should probably go now…" Yang said.

 **(Beacon Dorm, DDJM Room)**

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss wondered of Blake's behavior.

"That is the problem!" Blake shouted as the argument goes on.

"My god, we can hear them from the other side of this wall." Jotaro groaned of annoyance.

"I don't blame Weiss for hating the Faunus in the White Fang, they have been attacking stuff involving the Schnee Dust Company for years giving Weiss a rough childhood." Dante explained.

"I've known Weiss when we were kids, I can understand her pain." Jotaro mentioned.

"I hope Blake doesn't keep her secret from them." Makoto said, referring to Blake hiding her cat ears as she is a Faunus.

"Something tells me they're gonna find out about that soon." Dante said.

"I hope just they don't end up driving each other apart." Daidouji feared.

Then they heard Ruby crying out.

"Blake, wait! Come back!"

"Looks like you jinx it." Dante pointed out before team DDJM came out of their rooms to team RWBY's.

"What happened?" Dante asked.

"Blake is a Faunus with the White Fang!" Weiss said angry.

"Weiss, we know that Blake was a Faunus, but I can promise you she's not a White Fang member." Jotaro stated.

"Wait, you guys knew about it all along?" Yang asked shock.

"Sorry, little sis, but it wasn't our secret to tell and we were hoping Blake would open up more to tell you guys though not like this." Daidouji said.

"Huh, where's Makoto?" Ruby asked.

"I sent her to Blake, figure the cat girl could use the comfort." Dante revealed that he ordered Makoto to follow Blake before leaving their room.

 **(With Blake)**

Blake ran outside the school to the water fountain with the Hunter statue, looking at it with sadness in her eyes.

"You doing okay, Blake?" Makoto asked as she walks up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked without looking.

"I'm here to comfort my friend, isn't that what friends do?" Makoto asked sarcastically.

"You're not going to bring me back?" Blake asked.

"Only when you're feeling better and ready to talk to your friends." Makoto said.

Blake look down at the water reflection of herself and take off the bow revealing her cat ears.

"I knew you look good without the bow." Blake and Makoto turned around surprise to see Sun on a light pole.

"So, you guys need a place to stay for a while?" Sun offered them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like team RWBY is having trouble with a little trust between Weiss and Blake though I'm sure with some help from team DDJM and Sun, things will get better soon. However, Blake and her two friends are going to see if the White Fangs are really behind all these Dust robberies and find out about that rumor too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
